


Dragonheart Academy

by AngelofMuses, YaToGoRi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boarding School, Collaboration, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymph!Yuzu, Slice of Life, Will Add Tags As We Go, dragon!Yuya, fruitshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/pseuds/AngelofMuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaToGoRi/pseuds/YaToGoRi
Summary: Dragonheart Academy.A highly-regarded institution for the magically gifted, practicing in both common and specialised magic this private boarding school accepts students from across the many united races. All except one.Dragons.Yuya Sakaki is a typical student, newly accepted into Dragonheart Academy and eager for the year ahead. There's just a small problem. He is a dragon. To keep his place at the Academy and to avoid risking the existence of his race. Yuya must keep up his human act as much as possible.Yuzu Hiiragi is a nymph. Well, more precisely. A nymph princess. Daughter of the Queen that drove out the last of the dragons over a decade ago. Accepted into Dragonheart she hopes that she can leave the dramas of royalty at home.But what happens when two people of opposing and warring races can't help but fall for the other?





	1. Acceptance Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!!
> 
> Fruitshipping Fantasy AU!! Yay! 
> 
> Welcome to AngelOfMuses and I's collab fic! We had a lot of fun writing this small (probably going to be decently sized) fic for you guys, so we really hope you enjoy some cute fantasy fluff stuff.
> 
> The way this works is that we will often change who writes what chapters, so for the first, sorry but you guys are stuck with me, YaTo :P
> 
> Currently the update schedule is set for once a week. We'll let you know when we come around to setting a specific day if we do, but for now that's the plan. 
> 
> All art and title cards are also done by AngelOfMuses!! Go check out some of her other amazing works on her tumblr @dark-angel-of-muses 
> 
> Happy reading guys! We hope you enjoy!

 

 

When Yuzu received her acceptance letter to Dragonheart to say that she was happy would be an understatement. When the faerie had delivered it to the castle steps her first reaction was to run headfirst into a bush on her way to tell her mother. That was where the gardener had found her, giggling with excitement and joy as she caressed the neatly printed handwriting to her chest.

She had spent her weeks leading up to her first day constantly checking and rechecking that her skirt was the right length above her knee. Memorising every school rule, mapping out the campus in her head and of course, decorating her spell books and parchment.

As a nymph, Yuzu loved nature. She also appreciated organisation, and henceforth spent her afternoons sorting her books by subject, then flower depending on how much she liked the subject or what colour she most associated with it.

Herbology, being her favourite, was collectively sprinkled with pink roses and cherry blossoms. While as Mathematics was decidedly coloured with ‘queen of the night’ tulips to express her negative attitude towards the subject.

Her opinions however, did not detract, nor spare her books from the layers of glitter she dusted them with. To add a little something extra special and personal to her things.

This went on for weeks, Yuzu growing steadily more and more anxious til finally, the day arrived.

“Now Yuzu, be a good girl and don’t give your teachers any trouble,” Yuzu’s mother, Queen of the Nymphs, Ray spoke sternly, hastily fussing about and making sure she had everything she could possible need for the upcoming semester. “Remember if you need anything--”

“I’ll be fine mum! It’s just boarding school, I am coming back,” Yuzu laughed, pushing her mother off her as she went in for a strangling hug. “I’ll see you at term break okay?”

“Write to me everyday Yuzu!” Ray called as Yuzu boarded the family coach.

“Maybe not everyday…” Yuzu frowned, “How about once a week?”

Ray sighed, throwing her hands in the air in mild exasperation. “Fine, but don’t leave me hanging!” Yuzu laughed again. Adjusting her school cloak and the tie around her neck, Yuzu signalled to the driver that she was ready to go.

She continued waving back at her mother until she disappeared around the bend, with a sigh, half out of relief, half as a way to straighten out her growing nerves, Yuzu sat back, and let the coach take her to her new school.

  

***

 

“You got accepted?!”

Yuya blushed, scratching the back of his neck a little sheepishly. He nodded, “Yeah, they expect me to be there at the start of term. I mean I’ll need to get my uniform and spell--” Yuya was cut off as his father pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Yuya I’m so proud of you! The first one of our race to attend Dragonheart Academy!” Yuya smiled, wrapping his own arms around his father as he hugged him back. Being extra careful not to crush his father’s great ebony wings.

Zarc smiled, releasing his son and beaming. Then he frowned, “Dragonheart doesn’t usually accept dragons, what happened? As a matter of fact, I don’t seem to recall you telling me you signed up for the application.”

Yuya looked away, “I-- I wanted to go… So I put my name down… You’re right though, they don’t accept dragons,” Yuya sighed, “I’m sorry I should have told you.”

Zarc shook his head slowly, smiling again, “Yuya, I want you to be happy, I’m glad that you were independent enough to make that decision on your own.” Zarc frowned, “But then how did you get a slot? They ask for your race on the application form don’t they?”

Yuya sighed again, “I put ‘human’ just because it was easier…”

Zarc pinched the bridge of his nose with a taloned finger, “Yuya, you do realise that you’re a dragon? That act won’t work forever.”

Yuya gave a shaky laugh, “Don’t worry dad, I’m a performer, it’s what I do. Besides,” Yuya held up his hand, showing his claws, “I can always file these down, and cover my arms to hide the scales. I’m half a dragon remember, I can switch to a mostly human form if I want. As long as I don’t panic and end up switching back it should be okay.”

Zarc raised an eyebrow, but sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat, “Fine, I’ll let you go, but you’re going to have to keep that secret. If the other races still knew we existed--”

“I won’t let them come after you.” Yuya said firmly, causing Zarc to turn, blinking back down to his son. Yuya’s dichromatic eyes were burning with determination, “I won’t allow them to, I won’t allow the past to be repeated again.”

Zarc smiled sadly, before walking over, firmly ruffling the boy’s green hair between his horns. Yuya looked up in surprise, putting a hand to his head.

Zarc just smiled, “I know you won’t.”

 

 

As Yuya’s first day drew closer, Zarc found himself slowly regretting having agreed to letting his son go.

“Yuya…”

“Not now dad!”

“Yu~ya.”

Yuya turned a little too quickly, to stare at Zarc in annoyance. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, the paintbrush midway to his Charms book. “What is it? I’m a little busy…”

“Geez okay, someone’s stressed.” Zarc grinned and opened the door a little further before stepping through. Yuya sighed, causing his wings to give a slight shudder.

“I’m sorry… I just want these to be right…”

“What have I said about the ‘sorry’s’?” Zarc asked with a sigh, “You don’t have to keep apologising, I am letting you go because it’s what you want to do isn’t?”

Yuya smiled, “Yeah… Sor-- I mean, I know.”

“So what are you painting?” Zarc asked, Yuya just smiled and held up his Potions book.

“What do you think?” He asked, Zarc simply grinned, the book was splattered with an array of coloured circles and stars, a large smiley face scrawled on each.

“I love it. Very you.” Yuya blushed slightly, turning away to place the book back on the pile with the others. Zarc laughed,

“Your uniform came in, I got one of the druids in the village to pretend his son was the one getting it.”

Yuya’s eyes sparkled, “Can I try it on?”

Zarc laughed again, “Why are you asking me? It’s your uniform.” With that Yuya brightened, placing the brush down and dashing out of the room.

When he returned, he was clutching the new clothing with delight. He looked up to Zarc, eyes hopeful. “Well? It’s not a stuffed toy, I want to see it on you!” Zarc laughed.

Even after raising the boy for his fourteen years of life, Zarc was still trying to get used to when Yuya switched. He watched as Yuya’s wings and tail receded, his horns sliding smoothly back under his hair, eyes switching from deep emerald and ruby red to a soft crimson. The whole transformation had taken him less than thirty seconds. Of course, Zarc knew that his previous form had only been the halfway mark, just like himself, his son could also take to the skies in the form of a full dragon.  

Now looking like a perfectly normal human, if you discounted the small patches of red scales on his arms, the fangs that still poked out from his bottom lip and the talons that adorned his hands. Yuya swiftly pulled on his new uniform.

The male uniform for Dragonheart was simple. Comprising of a plain white shirt with gold trim, dark blue pants and a red tie. The blazer was militaristic in style, deep blue with gold trim and shoulder pads. Yuya smiled at his reflection, before turning back to his father.

“What do you think?” He asked, Zarc just smiled, getting up from the bed to wrap Yuya in a hug.

“I think you look ready for your first day!”

Yuya smiled.

 

 

The day came and Yuya was starting to grow anxious. He took another look at himself in the full length mirror in his bedroom. The uniform suited him well, he had to admit, and did a wonderful job at hiding the scales on his arms, although he had packed several rolls of bandages and long sleeved shirts to be safe. With a sigh Yuya picked up the nail file and set to work on his claws, having to have bought a fairly sturdy metal one with seven spares just in case.

His trunk was already as full as it could be with his books, parchment, runes and clothes already loaded on to the coach out front. Zarc had managed to get the village druid to organise it all, but Yuya sometimes hated that he could never leave their castle built into the side of the mountain.

He had his father for company, and the servant faeries that were loyal to them, but he’d never truly had the freedom to explore the world past the midnight flights his father took him on every so often. They were more or less disconnected from the rest of the world. The last two, as far as they knew, of the dragon race.

Yuya felt a sudden rush of fear as he placed the file in his back pocket, looking down at his hands with a mix of amusement and curiosity at his now short, square, human-like nails. What would happen if he let his true identity slip? What would happen to his father if his classmates knew he was the son of the Supreme Dragon King? That he himself was a dragon? He’d never even talked to someone of another race before, how would he cope?

Yuya shook his head, the other races had discarded them as dangerous. Terrorisers and disruptors only wishing for death and destruction. It hurt, and Yuya never understood why they couldn’t walk among the people of the village or attend public areas. All he knew was that he wasn’t the only one. That his father was also hurting and wishing that the other races could be as forgiving as they once had been.

“Yuya?! You ready?” Zarc’s voice filtered through the crack in the door and Yuya took a breath. Looking up to his reflection before plastering the most brilliant smile he could across his face. It was a fresh start, no one would find out, and he could finally get to see the outside world.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” He yelled back, admiring his reflection one last time before grabbing his satchel and heading out the door.

“Now remember, keep those claws filed, we don’t want someone to notice them.”

“Yes dad I will.”

“And keep your scales hidden! If you end up switching your eye colours out of frustration people could start asking questions, no midnight flights even if you want to stretch your wings and--”

“Dad!” Yuya laughed, “I’ll be fine, I’ll write okay? Everyday or at least once a week, term’s not that long, I’ll see you in the holidays!”

Zarc sighed, looking sheepish, “I’m nagging aren’t I?”

Yuya laughed holding up a hand and bringing his thumb and forefinger together, “Just a touch.”

Zarc grinned and pulled Yuya into a hug, “Don’t be reckless, okay? Try to have fun out there.”

Yuya smiled, and waved as he opened the great doors, spilling sunlight into the dark hall, “I will, I love you dad.”

Zarc smiled as Yuya descended the steps, turning to give a final wave as he got in the coach.

“I love you Yuya, stay safe. Please, don’t let them take away your smile.”


	2. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Muse here! This chapter was written by the lovely Yu-Yatogori. I promise I'll contribute more than title cards eventually! (Chapter 4 if memory serves). But until then, please enjoy Yu's wonderful writing. This story has turned out pretty cute as we write it and I hope you'll enjoy Yuya's adventures at Dragonheart~

  

Dragonheart Academy was well known for its curriculum.

An institution for the magically gifted, the private boarding school accepted and taught countless students across the united races. It was well respected among magical schools, practicing in both specialised and common magic for any race. Teaching natural, fire, wind, water and even dark magic, although those courses were mainly restricted to the more responsible and wealthy students.

Yuya whistled softly as he stared down at his timetable, as a first-year, he would be subjected to every course before he decided on what he wanted to study.  With curious eyes he scanned the rows upon rows of subjects he would be taking, everything from Potions, Ancient Runes, Alchemy and Charms to more common Mathematics, English and History.

The coach had travelled a long way, leaving from his hometown early in the morning, travelling throughout the day till it was now almost night.

Yuya smiled out at the brilliant orange of the sunset bathing the rolling fields in colour. He’d never been so far from home before. While a piece of him wanted nothing more than to go back to his father, another, considerably larger part of himself couldn’t help but think it was exciting.

_Home_.

Yuya sighed and sat back, he hoped his father would cope without him. Glancing down at his hands he gave a low curse, his talons had begun to grow back again. He knew they would, he was really going to have to keep on top of his act to make it through even his first week. Yuya reached around for the file and set to work again. Luckily however, they weren’t as long as they normally were, only about half the length, making it easier to get them back down to the short squarish stubs that he only hoped would pass as human enough. It was his fangs that really worried him. He attempted to see if he could file them down like his nails, but without a mirror and the rocking of the coach, made the task painful and the better part of fruitless.

The coach crawled to a stop and Yuya blinked, hiding the file as he poked his head out the window. “What’s going on?” He asked the driver, an elderly man with a bent back who really seemed to hate his job.

“We’re here sonny, time for you to get out.”

Yuya almost gasped as he stepped down from the coach, school satchel in hand as the man unloaded his trunk. While his home was technically a castle, the wandering maze of luxurious corridors and underground ballrooms merely appeared as a mountain to the outside world.

The academy however was on a whole other level. With sweeping marble arches and golden-tipped turrets. Great spires reached for the sky, brushing the clouds with their tips. Large windows let the setting sun at every angle into the large rooms with high ceilings. Gargoyles sat perched on the rooftops, staring down at the vast expanse of beautiful gardens. Long strips of lush green grass and hedge-lined paths. Flowers dotting the grounds in a multitude of colours all well maintained and kept.

Yuya had to forcibly keep his mouth shut for fear of showing his fangs to the steady stream of students that filed through the main courtyard. For a second he forgot about the old man, simply staring at the breathless architecture in front of him, before spinning round to help him unpack his books from the back of the coach.

When all his luggage was safely piled on the ground at his feet Yuya thanked the man as he drove back the way they had come. Soon another human, a man with dark hair and a warm face, greeted him at the gates, packing his things onto a trolley to be taken to his room.

Yuya smiled, helping the young man with his things and thanking him before hastily picking up his satchel and making a start through the gates.

It wasn’t long before he was lost in amongst the crowd of students.

“Hmm,” He wondered aloud, whirling in half circles to look for a some kind of sign, “Where to?”

“Are you lost?”

Yuya blinked at the voice, turning in surprise to meet a pair of silver eyes. Yuya looked around before pointing at himself. “Me?”

The other boy nodded, eyes glinting with amusement, “Who else would I be talking to? Are you lost as well?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, a little bit…” He admitted, scratching the back of his head, “Do you know where to go?”

The boy smiled, he was about Yuya’s height with swept up lavender and black hair, wearing the same Dragonheart uniform with the first-year badge pinned to his lapel. Yuya’s heart began to speed up, he’d never met someone of his age before. “No not really, I was hoping you’d know.”

Yuya smiled at the boy. He seemed friendly enough, “I’m sorry, what did you say your name was?”

The boy grinned sticking out a hand, “I didn’t, the name’s Yuto. Kurosaki Yuto. Human, studying mage, specialties lie in alchemy and potions. Pleased to make your acquaintance…” he faltered, studying Yuya’s face. Panic rose in Yuya’s chest, were his eyes two different colours? Were his fangs too noticeable? Had he already slipped up? Yuto frowned, “Sorry, uh… What’s your name?”

“Yuya,” Yuya said hastily taking Yuto’s hand, smiling in small relief, “Sakaki Yuya. Also studying mage, specialties in fire magic I suppose… and uh… well I’m working on the rest of it... Also... human.” He hesitated a bit, but Yuto didn’t seem to mind or notice the gap.

“Well Yuya,” Yuto smiled, “Not much good us standing out here. Do you want to see if we can find someone who knows where we are?”

Yuya laughed, hefting his satchel further up his shoulder, “Sure thing,” he gave a wink, “Sounds like an idea to me!”

Yuya and Yuto continued to talk as they followed the stream of people into the main hall, hoping to find a teacher or staff member that could point them in the right direction. When they entered however, Yuya stopped dead at the sight in front of them.

There were a lot of students already gathered around a large notice board. There was every race imaginable, causing Yuya to instantly stop and stare at the collection of humans, nymphs, elves, goblins, satyrs, faeries, centaurs, werewolves and even vampires. All dressed in the Dragonheart uniform and milling around, some were talking while others studied programs and timetables. Oblivious to the world around them.

Yuya couldn’t help it. Having never seen any other race than dragon, human or faerie, the pointed ears of the elves, the short, squarish forms of goblins or the goat hooves of the satyrs were all new to him.

Yuto stopped and looked back at Yuya standing by the door, mouth agape.

“Yuya?” Yuto asked, worriedly walking back up to the boy and putting his hand lightly on his shoulder. Yuya snapped back to him so quickly it made Yuto flinch.

Yuya’s eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m just a bit jumpy…”

Yuto gave him a comforting smile, “That’s alright, we’re all new so it’s only understandable.”

Yuya gave a small smile before Yuto grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the notice board. “I think these are our homerooms and dorms.” Yuto explained, pointing to the class lists pinned to the wall. “Let’s see here…”

Yuya watched as Yuto dragged his finger down the lists of names, pulling up short when he came to his own. Yuto gave a little cry of happiness and spun back around to Yuya, “We’re roommates!”

“Wait really?” Yuya asked, bending over to gaze at the list Yuto had been looking at.

_Room Y2: Kurosaki Yuto, Sakaki Yuya. Third floor._

Yuya smiled, “Well isn’t that a coincidence!”

“I’ll say!” Yuto grinned, “Come on, we’d best head up. It’s getting late.”

“True that. ” Yuya grimaced, looking outside, the sun had set a while ago, leaving the brilliant moon to take its place in the sky.

 

“Home sweet home,” Yuto smiled, flinging the door wide to allow Yuya access. Their room was bigger than Yuya thought, wide, with two sets of everything. Two large, four-poster beds with heavy midnight-blue curtains and bedspreads. Two closets, two large windows, two bookcases and two sturdy, dark oak desks. Their stuff was already piled in the corner and Yuto instantly bounded over, pulling free his trunk to begin unpacking his spell books.

Yuya smiled leaning down to help. “So where abouts you from?” Yuto asked suddenly, and Yuya blinked.

“I’m sorry?”

Yuto just shrugged, “If we are going to be roommates, best we know each other as best we can. I’m from a place up north, Ayrith. It’s not much, mostly forest, but it’s a good place to visit.”

“Oh?” Yuya pressed, wanting the conversation to stay as far away from him as possible, “How did you get into Dragonheart then? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Yuto gave a smile, “My dad’s the village blacksmith and trader. The town itself is mostly made up of elves. Mum was an elf actually,” Yuto smiled, gesturing to his ears, Yuya frowned leaning back from his trunk slightly, he hadn’t realised they were slightly pointed. Yuto smiled at his reaction, “Guess I was half lying when I said I was completely human. Half-Elf.” Yuya nodded, trying to ignore the lump of guilt that rose in his throat.

“Dad’s forged a lot of well made elf-make swords for not having a drop of elvish in him.” Yuto continued, setting his alchemy books on the desk on the far left. “They’re pretty high quality, so the money he gets from them is good. I got in mostly on recommendation though, the local mage has taught me a few things about alchemy. I figured if I mastered it I’d be able to help dad out in the shop y’know, with metals and everything.” Yuto patted the books before turning his head to Yuya, “Now your turn.”

Yuya blinked, “Um well… I…” Yuya blushed and tried to busy himself with pulling his own trunk out from the pile.

“Come on! Where abouts are you from Yuya?” Yuto asked playfully,

Yuya sighed, he could tell Yuto right? Just leave out the details... “Out west. Falkirk.”

“Falkirk?!” Yuto asked, raising an eyebrow, “I thought that place was dangerous. Isn’t that where the last dragons were seen?”

Yuya grimaced, looking down, he really hadn’t wanted to talk too much about himself. “Y—Yeah, it’s not dangerous though. Just low-lying. Dragons are supposed to… to be extinct after all right? There’s a lot of legends surrounding… the mountain where the last dragon was seen but I’ve… never seen one…”

Yuto nodded, “That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”

Yuya looked up in surprise, blinking, “Wait, you mean it?”

Yuto crossed his arms, “It’s a sensitive subject, your personal life I mean. I get if you don’t want to go blurting everything out to a complete stranger from the get go.”

Yuya smiled, wiping at the tear that had sprung into his eye. “Thank you Yuto.”

Yuto winked, giving him a smile, “Although, I hope you’ll trust me enough one day to tell me everything. Okay Yuya? I’ve given you my backstory, I’ll be expecting yours at some point alright? But for now, friends?” He stuck out his hand.

Yuya laughed, standing up and taking it almost immediately. “Sure, I’d like that.”


	3. Homeroom Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Yu here!!
> 
> Well. Another chapter, another week. I'll try and keep things relatively short, but once again, another chapter written by me. Don't worry, Muse is up next and from memory, has quite the plan for you guys, so you'll all get the pleasure of reading her soon enough!! 
> 
> As always, thanks to the wonderful Muse for the amazing title art!! (From Muse: Sorry this is late, I didn't draw the title card fast enough, hope you enjoy!)
> 
> And Happy reading!!

  

_The first day is always the hardest._

_After that its relatively simple, the second day becomes the third and so on until you belong._

_The first day is the day for first impressions, where no one knows anyone’s names, class or how hard they are going to be put to work._

_That’s why it’s the hardest, but also the most exciting._

 

Yuya stumbled as he practically tripped through the door into his homeroom class. Recovering quickly, he hastily clutched the books to his chest, face flushing bright red as Yuto followed him casually through the door.

“You alright Yuya?” Yuto asked in concern, Yuya nodded slowly, not really giving him any indication that he had heard him. Instead staring at the rows upon rows of raised desks and the students that were to be his new classmates. Yuto sighed and tapped Yuya on the shoulder, causing the boy to jump.

“Hmm? What?”

Yuto resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. His new friend was so spectacularly vacant sometimes.

“Yuto! Over here!” Yuto smiled, turning to face the girl sitting in the front row, she had dark hair tied in a long ponytail down her back, her pointed ears adorned with feather-like earrings.

Yuto smiled and yanked on Yuya’s arm as he approached, dragging him over. “Hey Ruri!”

“Who’s this?” She asked teasingly, gesturing to Yuya as the boy’s blush grew brighter than his hair. Yuto smiled and poked him in the arm.

“Yuya Sakaki, this is my sister Ruri. Ruri, Yuya here is my roommate.”

“Pleased t–to meet you.” Yuya stammered, bowing low, Ruri giggled wagging a well-manicured finger in his direction.

“I hope he’s not giving you too much trouble Yuya. He’s always been the rebel in the family.”

“I have not!” Yuto retorted sounding hurt, “Besides I—”

Yuto was cut off as a loud banging sounded throughout the room, followed by a screech and a thud.

“You’re the most stuck up bastard I’ve ever met!”

“Oh? Why thank you. You’re the most irritating peasant I’ve ever had the displeasure of crossing paths with as well Fusion.”

“For the last, freaking, time! It’s YUGO!”

“Whatever Hugo.”

Yuya turned blinking as a boy with violet hair primly held his textbooks as he strolled in like he owned the place followed by a blonde-and-blue haired mass of seething anger.

“I swear if you make one more goddamn pun with my name you are askin’ me to punch you in your pompous nose!”

The boy cracked his knuckles, striding up to the other and gripping him by the collar. Yuya barely had time to react when a green blur darted past him violently kicking the blonde in the chest.

“Yugo you are such an idiot!”

The boy, Yugo, gagged, letting violet-hair go as he crumpled to his knees, looking up with tears in his aqua eyes at the girl that stood over him with a stern look.

“R—Rin? What was that for?” Yugo choked through laboured shudders. The girl just glared,

“Yugo I swear! Use your goddamn head once and a while! How will you cope if you get suspended on your first day hmm?”

Yugo melted under her gaze, whimpering, “R—Rin…”

“Well isn’t this all entertaining,” The violet haired boy glowered, folding his arms across his chest. “Now, could someone be so kind as to tell me what morally wrong thing I did to deserve this moron as a roommate?”

“I could name several ‘morally wrong’ things you’ve done Yuri.” Yuya spun again as another girl walked in with a huff. Barely acknowledging Yuri she simply walked straight past him to take her seat at the far end of the classroom.

“Oh? Enlighten me Selena dearest.” Yuri smirked, earning him a glare so terrifying Yuya gulped.

“Uh?” He spoke up before the situation broke out in to a full-scale enactment of World War Three. “Could we all stop fighting? Please?”

He immediately regretted it. 

“Hm?” Yuri grinned, his head cocking to one side in amusement. “But we’re just getting started.”

Yuya felt uncomfortable, his request had earned him the floor but then again, he’d never been around so many people in his life and to have so many eyes on him at once made him feel anxious. He coughed into his hand to hide his nerves, “Uh… Why don’t we start with introductions? I’m Yuya. Sakaki Yuya. Pleased to meet you all, I look forward to studying with you.”

Yuri smiled, “Oh this one’s at least bright, more than I can say for some of you. I’ll go next then Sa-ka-ki-kun.” With this Yuri set his textbook on the nearest desk before turning on the class, “My name is Akaba Yuri. Best make sure all of you morons remember it, I am quite talented when it comes to planning funerals.”

Yuya gulped but nodded, the atmosphere growing decidedly tense once again. Yuya gave a small cough, “Um, how about you?” He asked the girl by the window, trying a smile “what’s your name?”

She glowered at him, but sighed, “Selena. Tenjoin Selena.” She replied curtly looking away again. Yuya gave up. He leant into his roommate with a sigh.

“Yuto please don’t make me do this whole thing by myself. It’s so awkward.”

“Aww but Yuya, you’re doing so well!” Yuto grinned but shrugged, “I’m Kurosaki Yuto. Yuya’s temporary wingman in this. Okay, right, next is… you.”

He pointed across the class to the boy in the far corner. He looked up sternly, fire burning in his steely blue eyes. He crossed his arms, looking away again. “Tenjou Kaito.”

“Alright then! Pleased to meet you Kaito. You there. What’s your name?”

“Yuto, slow down a bit… I don’t think this is how introductions are supposed to go.”

“You asked for my help Yuya, this is it.”

Yuya sighed, the girl with the green hair that had kicked Yugo to the floor coughed. “Fine then, I’m Rin. Rin Atlas. This…” She waved a hand at Yugo’s form as he continued to whimper and hug his chest. “Is Yugo Hogan.”

Yuya smiled, walking over to crouch by Yugo’s feet, sticking out a hand. “Do you need some help getting up Yugo?”

Yugo looked up in surprise but grinned taking Yuya’s hand as they stood, a few awkward moments ticked by before Yugo scratched the back of his neck a little sheepishly, “Uh... Nice to meet you all. Thanks for saying my name right... Um... Yuya?”

“No problem.” Yuya smiled.

Introductions took a lot longer than Yuya had expected, including a lot of shouting and Yugo getting himself punched no less than seven times in the chest. Yuya felt sorry for the poor guy.

His homeroom contained the better part of twelve people each hailing from a different race. Ruri Kurosaki, as he discovered, was only Yuto’s half-sister, being born a full elf and not a Halfling like her brother.

Rin was apparently a half-faerie, judging by her slightly pointed ears and teeth.

Yugo was a werewolf, earning him a few dubious looks, but Yuya thought he seemed like a pretty good guy.

The person Yuya did not see as a good guy was Yuri. For a human mage, from what Yuya could gather, he was going to be one hell of a pain. In fact, Yuri was only one of four humans in the class, including Selena who seemed... intimidating. There were two others, both interesting characters that arrived mid-way through, shouting and dancing around the classroom.

Dennis Mackfield was… entertaining, he was also annoying and earnt himself a punch for his troubles when he attempted to speak with Selena. But he was nothing in compared to his companion.

The first thing Sawatari Shingo did as he walked through the door was attempt to, as he put it, ‘sweep the mighty princess up into his arms’. Unfortunately, his choice of ‘princess’ being Rin soon meant he was cowering in the corner with Yugo, hugging his knees and sobbing.

Shuiunin Sora was short. Like really short. Yuya was surprised at how short the kid was, until he found out that he was a Half-Dwarf which explained his lack of height. He seemed friendly enough, even offering Yuya a lollipop when he entered the class, to which Yuya politely declined. He didn’t want to give himself away with how fast he could chew through a solid rock piece of sugar with his fangs.

On the complete other end of the spectrum however, was Gongenzaka Noboru. A great Half-Giant of a man that Yuya found himself craning his neck back to try and look into his eyes. While he seemed intimidating though, he also was surprisingly gentle. Giving Yuya a hug for seemingly no reason other than to 'welcome a fellow man'. It was nice, he reflected, and also strangely nostalgic.

His final classmate was Kaito. An elf, much like Ruri but who seemed much less chatty or inclined to interact with anyone. Simply poised like a statue in the far corner with his eyes closed. Yuya didn’t feel like talking with him immediately.

The class was still abuzz when their teacher finally stepped into the room. He was tall and dressed in a black cloak that almost reached his ankles. Despite the warm spring weather however, he appeared incapable of separating his neck from the dramatically long red scarf that rolled down his back. Fixing his red glasses he set the textbooks down on the desk with a thud that made everyone jump.

“Good morning,” he began, “my name is Akaba Reiji. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Welcome to Dragonheart.”

There was a chorus of half mumbled greetings as Akaba scanned the room with intelligent and calculating violet eyes.

“We will begin toda—” Akaba was cut off as two figured rushed through the door panting.

“I’m so sorry sir, we didn’t intend to be late.”

“It was all my fault, I wanted to tend to the flowers in my room and I didn’t check the time so…”

“Miss Masumi and Miss Hiiragi am I right?” Akaba asked, looking over the frames of his glasses, “No need for apologies, just take your seats.”

The two girls straightened and began to walk sheepishly to their desks. One was dark-skinned with long black hair and keen crimson eyes, while the other…

Yuya felt his heart begin to pound hard against his chest.

She was beautiful. With twin pigtails tied with small, dainty blue lilies, her eyes a match for the lavender flowers that adorned her textbook. She caught him staring and he immediately looked away trying desperately to hide the blush that sprang up in his cheeks behind his hand. He stole a peak again under his palm and caught her smile.

His heart drummed so loud in his chest that he swore it was audible.

“Yu…a, Yuya!” Yuto hissed, jabbing him painfully in the side.

“Ow!” He yelled, a little louder than he had hoped. “What was that for?”

“Quit drooling okay?”

Yuya’s blush deepened as across the way the girl that had just walked in began to giggle at his reaction. Yuya practically melted into his chair out of embarrassment.

“Wait… Hiiragi?” Ruri suddenly piped up, causing the girl to turn. “As in Queen Hiiragi of the Nymphs?”

The girl nodded slowly, “She’s my mother.”

Stunned silence was all that followed.

“So wait… you’re Princess Yuzu? Yuzu Hiiragi ?” The girl gave a small smile, wringing her hands into the hem of her cape.

“Um. Yes.”

Yuya blinked, a hollow feeling emerging in the pit of his stomach. The Queen of the Nymphs had been the one to drive away his father in the war. His race had always been the one viewed as the destructors and murderers, while the nymphs were seen as heroes.

Yuya gulped, to be in the same class as a nymph. No, not just any nymph, the Nymph Princess? Way to make his year a whole lot more difficult.

“You okay?” Yuya jumped as Yuto placed a hand on his arm.

“Hmm? Oh, um, yeah, I’m okay.”

“You looked a bit pale for a second. Do you need to see the nurse?”

Yuya smiled reassuringly, looking back up at Yuzu as she began to take notes on what Akaba was writing on the board. A loose strand of hair fell in her face and Yuya blushed as she reached up to tuck it behind her ear.

Even if she was a nymph, she was beautiful. Yuya sighed, giving a cautionary glance around at his new classmates with a smile, his gaze lingering on Yuzu just a moment longer than he intended.

How would they react if they knew his true identity? Would Yuzu even want to speak to him if she knew he was a dragon?

He sighed again, unpacking the textbook from the small pile on his desk. Yuto was still looking at him with concern, Yuya smiled at his friend, “No it’s okay. I think I’ll be fine.”

Yuto raised an eyebrow then broke out into a smile, jabbing him playfully in the arm, “Go for it buddy.”

“Huh?” Yuya looked up in surprise blinking profusely, Yuto was grinning from ear to ear in amusement.

“Hiiragi. Go for it.”

Yuya felt his heart lift as he flushed, taking his chance to look back at Yuzu again. He smiled, feeling lighter than ever as he hastily began to busy himself with his notes.

But despite the lightness or the butterflies in his stomach. Yuya couldn’t shake the pit of dread and worry as well.


	4. A Day At The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Muse here~ Wrote this chapter and I had fun doing this title card in particular, I just find determined ponytail Yuzu to be cute. Hope you all enjoy!

  

Yuya sighed, dulling his fangs was such a  _ pain.  _ His nails were one thing, at least he could file those in public. Unfortunately, his fangs were another matter altogether. They kept growing in like weeds, and the only way to get them back to a manageable size was by scratching them against something hard. Gnawing on a block of wood was rather unsightly, so Yuya had to crouch himself in his dorm room while his roommate was out to file his teeth back into something that resembled human canines. It didn't hurt, at the very least, but it took so  _ long _ . Yuya had to wake up two hours earlier than he rightly should have just to make sure he’d look human before Yuto got back from his 8am potions class. Yuya stopped scraping his teeth against the block to examine his teeth in a mirror on the wall. He grimaced as he saw there was still a notable length difference between his fangs and the rest of his teeth, but at the very least his fangs weren't poking past his lip anymore. It was good enough to get by, anyhow. He’d file away the rest of the length difference later, he was tired of just sitting in his room.

Yuya jumped as a series of three knocks sounded against his door. He scrambled to stick his block of wood with teeth marks and scratches into his drawer.

“Um, Yuya Sakaki, are you in here?” A feminine voice wavered hesitantly. Yuya opened the door, blinking in surprise at the person standing at his door. 

“Hey, Yuzu. What brings you here?” Yuya tries to rack his brain to think of what he did to bring her here. Did he invite her and forget? Or did he accidently slip up? Had she accidently see his scales, or his fangs? Was she going to ask about it? Yuya’s grip on the doorknob tightened and he tried to think of an excuse.  
  


“I’m sorry if it's a bother, but I just wanted to ask about something.” Yuzu fidgeted with her schoolbag, shifting her weight between her feet. Yuya had to keep himself from scratching gouges in the metal of the door handle, he had to keep calm. She couldn't know he was a dragon, and he couldn't make himself look any more suspicious if she had seen the signs.

Forcing a smile, Yuya answered, “Sure, ask away.” Yuzu’s fingers tightened around the handle of her bag. Her nervous ticks weren't helping Yuya feel any calmer.

“Um, I know it sounds stupid, but… it's just in our offensive magic class, you were so much better at fire charms and....” Yuzu trailed off as Yuya’s heart rate spiked in panic. He hadn't even thought of that. Dragons played with fire magic since they were practically infants, he hadn't even considered that he’d make himself stand out by fire magic of all things. What could he say in his defense? He tried to scramble for an excuse.

“I- uh… my dad taught me a lot of fire stuff when I was little?” Yuya cursed himself internally for saying it so awkwardly, and it was a suspicious statement at that. Most people don't give children dangerous magic that could burn the house to the ground. 

“Oh wow, you must have been really talented to work with that level of magic. I’m jealous.” Yuzu's eyes were flicking between Yuya and the floor. Yuya swallowed the thick lump in his throat, what other reason could she have for being so nervous than that she knew that he was a dragon? She was smart, Yuya was sure that she could connect the dots if she noticed his slip-ups. She probably had just come to confirm for herself. They were just darting around the subject until she asked him outright.

 

Yuya didn't even realize an awkward silence had risen between them until Yuzu broke it with a mumble. Her eyes had stopped darting between him and the floor; now she was staring straight at the ground. Yuya startled as he saw a nervous vine with flower buds had started creeping from between Yuzu’s clenched fists and curling around the straps of her bag. Yuya’s stomach dropped as his eyes trained on the curling vines. He had forgotten Yuzu was a nymph, and beyond that, a nymph princess. If she knew a dragon had snuck into Dragonheart, she could do much worse than get him kicked out. He didn't want anyone hurting his father, they had put so much work into staying hidden just so they could live in peace. Yuya bit his lip, waiting with bated breath for Yuzu to make a move. She was still looking at the ground, however, and made no signs of looking up. She shuffled her feet, and Yuya realized he hadn't heard a thing she had said, and she was waiting for a response.

Yuya cleared his throat, leading back into a question, “I'm sorry,  what did you say?” 

“I, uhm… do you-” Yuzu’s vine had completely entwined around her bag handle and was making its way around her entire bag. Yuya sucked in a breath, waiting for the inevitable question.

“Do you think you could teach me fire charms?” She rushed out the question all in one breath, snapping her head up. Yuya blinked as he saw a red flush across her cheeks. Yuya parted his lips, staring at her open-mouthed as he put the pieces together. All her nervous fidgeting wasn't because we was scared of talking to a dragon. She was just embarrassed to ask for help. All of the stress dissipated at once. Yuya couldn't help but laugh with relief, he was panicking for nothing.

“Don't laugh at me!” The flush on Yuzu’s cheeks had gone crimson. “It's serious, I need help or I'm gonna fail this quarter.”

“I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you, I promise!” Yuya apologized, perhaps a little more loudly than he had intended. “Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but why do you need me? Aren't you wowing all the teachers with your magic in every class?” Yuzu huffed and crossed her arms. Yuya had to stifle another giggle, she looked cute when she was indignant.

“Just because I'm good at some kinds of magic doesn't mean I'm good at all kinds of magic. It’s kinda hard to study fire magic on your own when you live in a garden, nature and fire don't like each other very much. When we got into class, I couldn’t understand what the professor was talking about, and when I tried studying on my own it didn’t make any sense either. I can't even use low level sparks. But when we were practicing in class, you looked like a professional. You were practically controlling and shaping infernos. I figured you might be able to help me learn.” As Yuzu spoke, her shoulders began relaxing from their embarrassed hunch, and her vines in turn began to recede back from where they had sprouted. Yuya found the corners of his mouth being tugged up as he looked at her expression. It was almost comical to think the school golden girl would be coming to him for help. He had watched Yuzu from afar before, and she had seemed like a natural at every practical magic and potions class. She also attracted a lot of attention, there seemed to be hordes of students that followed her everywhere. It seemed odd that she hadn't asked one of them. Yuya didn't consider himself very noticeable, he hadn't tried to stand out for fear of someone noticing his race. Yet she still came to him over any of the other people vying for her attention. A familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach replaced the fear of being discovered as a dragon. He hadn't thought he's get the chance to talk to Yuzu again, much less spend time tutoring her.

“I- sure! I'd love to help! It’s pretty simple, so I'm sure you'll pick up on it fast. When do you want to start?”

“Now, if at all possible.” The blush on Yuzu’s cheeks had lightened, and the remnants of her vines completely retracted back into her hands. 

Yuya nodded enthusiastically. “I don't have any classes until this afternoon, so we should be able to practice for a few hours!”

“Thank you so much, I was worried you would say no.” Yuzu smiled, and Yuya’s chest fluttered at the sight. She dropped her bag into one hand, tilting her head. “May I come in, I assume we’ll study in your room?”

“Erm, maybe not. My roommate will kill me if I burn his alchemy circles. Maybe somewhere a little less closed in?” Yuya offered as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, I hadn't thought about that, you’re right. So, um, where were you thinking of going?” 

Yuya flashed her a smile, he had just the place in mind. 

 

“Oh, you're so smart! I should have thought of the beach myself, all the water we need in case of a mistake and the sand doesn't burn!” Yuzu flipped around, facing Yuya with an excited expression. Yuya’s stomach did flips as he made his way down from the dirt path to the sand. Yuzu had ran ahead out of eagerness to start. The wind stole at her pink pigtails, tied up by blue lilies that she had grown as hair ties. Her skirt flared out as she spun on her heels, catching in the wind.

“Yup, I figured we'd have some breathing room here. You ready?” Yuya’s bangs kept blowing in his face, and he tried to tuck the edges of his bangs behind his ear to keep the green out of his eyes, but the wind just blew the hair loose anyway. “Sorry about the wind, they might blow out your fires as you make them. You should be able to get good fire control practice though. Just be careful not to let the fire get pushed towards you.” 

“I got it, I promise to be careful! So how do you start?” With a wave of her hand, Yuzu effortlessly undid the blue lilies in her hair and let the stems of the flowers re-tie her hair into a ponytail so none of her hair was blowing into her eyes. 

Yuya licked his lips, trying to think of what to start with for their lesson. When Yuya was little, Zarc would tease him by sending sparks over his scales and tickling him. Yuya in turn learned how to send sparks shooting back at his father. The two would have little fire fights, trying to dodge and hit the other with little bursts of fire. Thankfully, the fire resistance from the dragon side of his family had gotten passed down onto Yuya, so he was able to avoid any burns, but he severely doubted Yuzu had any such advantage. Well, the first thing he learned how to do were make little jumping sparks, so that might be a good start for Yuzu. They were relatively harmless, they probably wouldn’t even leave a mark on human skin. Nymphs might be a little more susceptible, but they just had to be careful. He hoped the spark spell wasn’t so simple that he’d insult her by starting with something so small.

“Ok, so… we’re going to start with this,” Yuya said as he held up his fingers, summoning tiny flames on each finger, before letting go of the fire and letting the sparks whirl around each other in the wind as they dissipated. Yuzu nodded, holding out her hand in the exact same position Yuya had his in. 

“So what do I do?” Yuzu asked, eyes alight with determination. Her nervous demeanor had completely reversed into excitement the moment Yuya had said he’d train her. It was sweet, and her smile made it really hard for Yuya not to match her expression.

“Well, like with any other spell, it’s a matter of imagining it and forcing the energy out through where you want the magic to be. The difference with fire is really just be quick and confident, fires don’t turn out very strong if you don’t put a lot of intent behind it.” Yuya hadn’t really thought of the technical method of fire magic before, it was always just something he had been able to do, but the explanation felt right. Yuzu nodded, and closed her eyes. Her fingers tensed and began curling in on themselves. Quickly, she snapped her fingers back. A single, miniscule spark swirled on her palm before the wind snuffed out the flame. 

Yuzu opened her eyes and pouted. “This is what always happen, Even if I make something, it’s always so tiny and it just disappears.” For emphasis, Yuzu flexed her fingers again, creating another feeble spark that immediately died in her palm. Yuya frowned, he hadn’t thought that this was hard to pick up on. What were they missing? The process of calling simple magic was a quick process, as natural as telling your muscles to move. Maybe Yuzu was fundamentally misunderstanding something?

Trying to find something to jump off of, Yuya started, “Hrm. I noticed you sort of pulled your fingers in and then let them go. Why are you doing that?” 

“Well, the teachers always say fire magic is a large burst of magic at once, so I take a moment to build up the magic.” Yuzu flexed her fingers again, grimacing when she got the same result of a tiny, short-lived spark. She looked like she really wanted to get it, so she kept trying in hopes of something different happening. 

“Well I think that’s where one of your problems is. Fire magic isn’t really magic you build up. Like I said, it requires intent and confidence. If you’re spending time hesitating on the spell, then it’s going to die down significantly by time you cast it. Like,” Yuya quickly brought up his hand and summoned a flame about the size of an apple, curling and twisting in the wind, “I didn’t have to build anything to get a flame of this size. You already have all the magic you need to get a large burst out, you just have to let it out all at once.”

“But then how will I control the fire if I just force it out all at once? It seems like that’s dangerous to just shoot fire in front of you without thinking.” Yuzu let her hands fall to her sides, clearly confused.

“It’s not dangerous at all, as long as you don’t panic and keep control.” Yuya closed his fist, snuffing out the flame he had summoned over his hand. 

“Keep control? How can you have control if you just release fire without thinking about it? Fire isn’t like my plants, I can’t just wait to see how I want it to grow and it’ll wait for me to tell it what to do.It’ll just burn and keep trying to burn,” Yuzu argued. Yuya stopped, her explanation was starting to put things in perspective. Yuya wasn’t the best at nature magic because it took patience and precision to create something, but fire magic was a quick, expressive outburst that he could just do with as whatever came to mind. It was probably the opposite for Yuzu. She wanted to plan a specific kind of flame meticulously like it was a flower, but attempting to hold complete control over a volatile element like fire would just kill it completely. 

“I think I understand what your problem is, and I think I know how to help. Mind if I stand next to you?” Yuya accepted Yuzu’s nod of confirmation and stood next to her, holding out his hand and gesturing for her to do the same.

“Don’t think about the fire, or the spell, or drawing magic. None of that matters. Instead, think of something that makes you laugh.” At that, Yuzu stared incredulously at Yuya, knitting her eyebrows in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, seriously. Think of a joke, or a funny situation. Something that made you keel over laughing in the past.” Yuya tilted his head, giving her an encouraging smile. If he could get Yuzu to forget how she was trying to do magic, she might be able to draw on the power of raw emotion to get her to stop stifling her own fires.

“I guess you’re the expert,” Yuzu sighed. ”Ok, well… I guess, there’s my Dad. Sometimes he forgets things, like he once ran an entire marathon to find a bouquet of roses for my mom on their anniversary, and when he got home, he saw her and me growing a bushel of the same flower for fun.” Yuzu snickered at the memory, but quickly returned to her previous serious disposition. “Ok, so what do I do with that?”

“Well, picture that story. Remember how you felt the moment your dad came running through the door, the look on his face, and the roses in his hands,” Yuya started, gently placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to help her relax. “Your mom was probably laughing too, right? Remember how she looked when she saw him?” Yuzu giggled again. The sound was that adorable kind of half-snort half- laugh, and it stretched Yuya’s grin even wider. 

“I remember he dropped the flowers on the ground and made the funniest groan of frustration as he fell down. Just dropped straight to his knees. Like the realization just had hit him all at once. Mom just about died laughing, and the flowers around her start growing out towards Dad just cause she forgot to keep control of them.” As Yuzu recounted her story, she began laughing more often, giggling in between words as she the situation came back to her. “And- And, I remember that i didn’t understand what was going on at the moment, so I grabbed a bunch of flowers that Mom and I had been growing and shoved them at my dad as I wish him a happy anniversary. He just made another groaning sound and buried his face into the ground.” 

Yuya smiled, she looked so pretty when she was happy and smiling like that. Grabbing her arm, Yuya quickly said, “Ok, imagine you’re there, you’re laughing, everything is so hilarious, and you’re trying to show your dad spar-” Instantaneously, a huge ball of fire exploded in front of the two of them. It blinded Yuya from the sudden flash, and he stumbled back, taking Yuzu with him. They definitely needed to work on her control, but Yuya marvelled at how powerful she was with a simple memory like that. She was exceptional. The ball of fire flew through the winds. Quickly, Yuya used levitation magic to force the ocean water over the fireball so it wouldn’t accidentally hit something further down the beach.

“That was awesome Yuzu, great job!” Yuya smiled and was ready to congratulate her, but when he turned to Yuzu, her face was pale and she was shaking, fingers digging into the sand. The fire had apparently burned her blue hair tie lillies, and her hair fell loosely over her shoulders. “Yuzu?”

“That could have killed you if you weren’t standing next to me,” Yuzu said quietly. Yuya blinked, and then it dawned on him that the ball of flames was large enough to have caught him if he had been standing across from her as he was before. He opened his mouth to try and assure her that it wouldn’t have hurt him, but he remembered his secret and closed his mouth. 

“Yuzu, I would have just gotten a little singed, and we’re right next to the water anyway, it’s really ok,” Yuya tried to reassure her, but Yuzu shook her head.

“No, it’s not ok. If it wasn’t windy, if I had just made that fire here, I would have killed both of us. I would have dropped it right in front of me and had no idea what to do and it would start burning on the sand and-” Yuzu stopped, pulling her knees up to her chest.Yuya stared at her, lost. What had happened to cause this kind of reaction? Magic bursts like that happened all the time, especially when you were first learning. No one had gotten hurt. What was going on with Yuzu?

“Yuzu, is everything ok are you-” Suddenly, it dawned on Yuya. “Are you scared of fire?”

Shakily, Yuzu nodded. “It’s.. part of the reason I wanted to learn fire magic so badly. If it was just a grade, I would have asked the Professor, but… I would have only gotten as far he would teach me. I wanted to learn how to control fire, how to make it do what I wanted. You were able to do that so well, without fear, I figured you’d be the best teacher. But that.. I just created something completely out of control and that I didn’t know how to fix. If you weren’t here, I would have just let if fly on down the beach and burn down whatever it caught.” Yuzu shook her head. 

“Yuzu…” Yuya squeezed her shoulder, unsure of what to say to comfort her.

Yuzu kept talking, as if she were unable to stop. She drew into herself, talking fast. “My dad died in a fire. When you mentioned showing him sparks, I panicked and remembered that and it just all came out at once.” Yuzu wiped her eyes in her elbow, attempt to wipe away unshed tears. “I’m sorry to dump all that on you at once, I just panicked. I didn’t mean to spill all that.”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. Are you ok? We can stop practice, if you want.” Yuya didn’t know whether it was appropriate to pull her in for a hug, so he just kept his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I think I need some time to calm down. Thank you for trying to teach me.” Yuzu brushed her skirt, bowing politely. Her voice was strained, like she was forcing herself to hold it together for his sake.”Sorry it didn’t work out, you don’t have to bother with it anymore.”

“We- we don’t have to stop!” Yuya blurted suddenly. Yuzu’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise. Yuya almost immediately regretted the outburst, but tried to stick with the offer. “I know this was one accident, but if you still want to learn, we can try again some other time? You don’t have to of course, I’m just saying-”

“I’d like that.” Yuzu’s face looked tired, but her small grin was honest. “You mind walking back with me to my dorm?”

“Not at all.”


	5. A Night In The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Yu again!!!
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by the wonderful Muse and her incredible art and writing!! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback so far!! Your comments and kudos really mean a lot and we're glad to see that you are enjoying the story almost as much as we are!!! Don't worry there's plenty more drama to come! So sit back and enjoy the show!!
> 
> Have fun guys! I'll see you all again in Chapter 7!!

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162150328@N03/41601080275/in/photostream/lightbox/)  
Yuya shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. He had underestimated how uncomfortable it was to keep his human form for so long. His wings were aching to be stretched after only a month and a half of school, and his skin itched from forcing down his scales. Yuya tapped his fingers on the desk unable to focus on the teacher’s droning lecture. He was feeling so pent up forcing down every draconic part of himself, but there wasn't an outlet. Unfortunately, the discomfort forced him to focus on keeping his eyes from flashing dichromatic. Whenever he was upset, they tended to revert to red and green, and the buzzing discomfort was not helping at all. He had promised his father he’d be careful, but he hadn't thought keeping human would be so much effort. 

 

_ “Yuya,”  _ Yuto whispered as he tapped Yuya’s arm. “Pay attention, this stuff is gonna be on the test.” 

 

“S-sorry. Got distracted.” Yuya coughed into his hand to cover his fangs that he had forgotten to file this week. Yuto looked at him with concern.

 

“Are you ok? You've been out of it recently. Do you think you're getting sick?” Yuto furrowed his brow, as if he was trying to already diagnose Yuya’s ailment. Yuya would've rolled his eyes and tell Yuto that he was worrying too much, but a sickness was probably the best excuse for his behaviour. He felt awful for lying to Yuto like that, but there wasn't much else he could do.

 

“Yeah, that must be it.” Yuya faked a cough again, digging his nails into his palms. 

 

“You have been going out into the cold lately to train with that girl, maybe you should take a break? I'm sure she won't mind if it's for your health.” Yuto’s suggestion mare Yuya bristle. Stop training with Yuzu? That was the only time he could forget about hiding himself or doing the inane amounts of homework he was procrastinating. And recently, it was the only time where he could forget about his dragon side begging to get some air.

 

“ _ No. _ ” Yuya didn't mean to hiss, he was just so wired. He hoped his eyes hadn’t flashed in front of Yuto. He blinked, and turned away from Yuto, letting his hair hang low over his face so he could hide his expression as he stated down at the blank piece of paper where his notes were supposed to be. Yuto didn't push any further, and Yuya spent the rest of the class trying not to fidget.

  
  
  


“Ok, so today we’re going to try to draw a circle of fire. This is like the continuous fire magic we did last week, but in the air this time. You ready?” Yuya smiled as Yuzu nodded enthusiastically, calling a ball of flame to her hand effortlessly. She had grown exponentially since the two of them had started. She still was cautious of making larger fires, but she had stopped panicking when she saw them. Once she had gotten over her initial fears, she had risen to the 2nd best in their fire elemental class. In all honesty, Yuya didn’t truly need to teach her anymore, but neither of them wanted to stop. Yuzu’s enthusiasm and determination was refreshing to be around, and their conversations in between lessons as they walked down the beach were Yuya’s favorite memory so far at Dragonheart. The two of them talked about everything, from classes, to their friends, to their favorite books and their roommates.

 

Today, Yuzu had grasped the concept of fire trails in the air quickly, so she and Yuya were just strolling down the beach to pass the time. The air was chilly, but there was no breeze, so it was bearable. The waves quietly pushed against the beach and receded. Yuzu had picked up a chipped seashell, absentmindedly was growing pink flowers over it's surface as she spoke. “My mom was so overbearing that first week, I swear she wrote fifteen letters to ask me how I'm doing. She’s calmed down though, now it’s just once a week. I think her job caught up to her and she couldn't spend every waking second worrying about me.” 

 

“I'm sure being Queen is a busy job. I mean, she’s got a lot of people looking to her to make big decisions, right?” Yuya looked up at the sky, it was completely clear of clouds, bright blue stretching down to the horizon.

 

“I mean, I guess it used to be. But there haven't been any wars or anything since before I was born, and I've never seen my mom do much except settle small disputes that people bring to her instead of the courts for whatever reason and talk to diplomats. Everything seems to work fine on its own, she’s not called in very often. She knows it too, she told me her job became a lot easier after she killed the last dragon.” thankfully, Yuzu didn't notice as Yuya stiffened when she said dragon. It wasn't news to Yuya that the Queen of the Nymphs been the spearhead for declaring war on the dragons, he had heard his father talk about it before. Yuya tried not to think about it when he spent time with Yuzu, it wasn't like she had any say in driving his race to near extinction. Still, the reminder suddenly brought his mind back to his wings, which made him once again roll his shoulders for some kind of relief for the cramped muscles. He had been able to push away the feeling when he was with Yuzu before, but today it had become particularly annoying.

 

“You know, you've never told me about your parents, thinking back on it. What’s your mom like?” At this point, Yuzu had completely covered her shell in flowers. She held her hand up to Yuya to ask him to stop walking as she set the she'll on the ground, looking for another shell to grow flowers on.

 

“My mom’s not really in the picture,” Yuya admitted. Yuzu looked up from her search, giving a sympathetic glance. “But I love my dad. He’s always taken good care of me. Sometimes he’s kinda like your mom and he worries too much, but honestly he just wants to make sure I'll be ok.” Yuya sighed, he missed his dad. The two of them hadn't ever spent this much time apart. He hadn't sent a letter the past few weeks because he had been so distracted, and he felt a pang if guilt for letting himself lose contact like that.

 

“What does your dad do, if you don't mind my asking?” Yuzu had found a suitable shell, and was now covering it in what appeared to be chrysanthemums. As she gestured for Yuya to keep walking down the beach with her, Yuya felt his stomach tighten with anxiety. The village had made his dad the village hunter and protector in return for secrecy. Granted, as a dragon, Zarc had no problems scaring off beasts and catching enough prey to feed their small village, so the trade was more than fair. Still, Yuya really didn't want to touch on that subject in case he accidentally said something suspicious. However, taking a moment to think on it, it wasn't so far-fetched to just tell small portions of the truth.

 

“My dad’s a hunter, “ Yuya said after a moment of hesitation. 

 

“Oh, that’s cool! Did he ever try to teach you how to hunt?” Yuzu had begun to trace her finger over the she'll she had picked up, drawing a line of flowers in the shape of a smiley face.

 

“Yeah, he did.” Zarc had taken Yuya out for a few hunts, it was a good opportunity to stretch their wings and spend time together. Yuya didn't enjoy killing the animals, but the villagers had to eat something, and Zarc took care of the messy parts most of the time. However, Yuya couldn't really deny that when he got himself into a hunt, he got a sort of thrill out of it. Maybe it was some dragon instinct or something, but his heart always raced when he was stalking prey. Once again, he shifted his shoulders, trying to relieve the stress as he was once again reminded of his dragon side. 

 

“What kinds of weapons did you use? Swords, knives, bows?” Yuzu chirped, playing with opening and closing the petals of her flowers to create patterns. 

 

“Oh, um, knives?” Yuya and Zarc had only needed their claws and their fangs. Speaking of fangs, Yuya’s were poking the inside of his lip in the worst possible way at the moment, but he couldn't inconspicuously let them poke out from his lip. Yuzu was standing too close, she’d notice. 

 

“Are you asking me?” Yuzu laughed, “Then again I guess that is a weird question. Nymphs don't really eat meat, so we don't hunt, but I've always found that kind of stuff interesting. It takes a lot of skill, and I've been trying to study it, to be honest. Not like, hunting for a kill, but using weapons in a practical situation like that.” Yuzu turned the shell over in her hands, twirling her finger to urge stems to braid themselves together.

 

“Huh, I guess I never-” Yuya couldn't help himself, he pretended to cough so he could cover his mouth with his hand and stop pressing his fangs against the inside of his mouth for a few relieving seconds. “-Never thought about that.”

 

“Are you ok?” Yuzu was staring at him in concern, forgetting her flower-covered shell. Yuya hid his fangs, wincing at the discomfort. Unfortunately, Yuzu noticed the sound. “I was talking to Yuto earlier, he told me you’ve been out of it recently. If you're sick we don't have to-”

 

“No!” Yuya regretted yelling as Yuzu flinched. She looked more worried now, stopping to slowly put her she'll down, but still keeping her eyes on Yuya. “Sorry I mean- I'm not sick. Yuto worries too much, I'm fine.”

 

“Yuya… you don't have to pretend to be okay for my sake. It's not just what Yuto said, I've noticed too. You look like you've been in pain since we started training today.” Yuzu cast her eyes down to the sand. Had he really been that obvious? “I didn't know if I should have said something, but I think maybe you should take a day or two off from this. I enjoy our training sessions but I don't want you to push yourself too much for my sake.”

 

Yuya was panicking internally. What excuse could he make up? He didn't want to lose this time with Yuzu, this was the only relief he had from his stress. Could he properly make something about school anxiety, or being homesick? Between his cramped muscles and his anxiety over making up a lie, his brain was too slow to form a coherent story before Yuzu took his silence as some kind of admittance. She placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but Yuya just tensed further as he tried to think of some way to convince Yuzu he was fine.

 

“Just try and get better, we can hold off until you're feeling ok.” She tried to give him a consoling smile, but Yuya was too lost in his own head to notice her attempt. Dammit! Everyone was noticing something was off with him, and there was nothing he could do to fix the problem. Not for the first time, Yuya found himself cursing the fact he couldn't just become a human and ignore his race until he went home. It wasn't fair that he was forced to hide himself and endure pain just so no one would know that he or his father existed. He didn't just want to hide away forever. Yuya squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force his anger down and keep his eyes their human colors. 

 

“Yuya, do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?” Yuzu asked gingerly, hand lingering on his shoulder. Yuya shrugged her off roughly, shaking his head.

 

“ _ No. _ ” He didn't mean to be so curt with her, but between the buzzing pain and his emotional state, he just wanted to be alone. Threading his fingers into his hair, he tried to offer a weak defense, “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to stop this, I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

 

“ It's not going to be forever or anything, and we’ll still see each other in class. You don’t have to be dramatic about it, I don’t want these to stop either. But it’s nice to hear you enjoy spending time with me.” Yuzu smiled, and Yuya felt his irritation ebb away a bit at the sight. “See you tomorrow?”

 

Trying his best to return her smile without showing his fangs, Yuya replied, “See you tomorrow.” Yuya sighed, he didn’t know how he was going to keep this up. Even if he went along with the lie that he was sick, it wasn’t like he was going to magically get better in a few days. Without the chance to transform, he was just stuck like this. Still, maybe he could fake it for Yuzu’s sake. Just pretend to pay attention in class, avoid garnering attention, and he could finally relax when he went back home for break. In a month.

  
  


Yuya didn’t talk to Yuto at all when he walked back into their dorm. Yuto was poring over some spellbook, probably a homework assignment that Yuya was going to have to do himself eventually. Yuya walked over to his bed and landed face first into his pillows. He spent a moment just mushing his face into his bed, attempting to get a rest from the discomfort of his wings and claws crying to be let out. After failing to feel any better, he pawed at his dresser, reaching for the edge of the desk so he could pull himself up. He grabbed a quill and started scribbling on the nearest blank sheet of paper.

 

_ Dad, _

_ Sorry it’s been a while since I wrote you a letter. I’ve had my mind on a lot of things. But I’m enjoying a lot of my classes. My nature magic teacher is really cool, she’s been helping me learn how to do slower kinds of magic outside of class. That girl I’ve been helping to learn fire magic has gotten really good! She’s learned how to make candles by growing vines into wicks and lighting the ends of her plants on fire. It’s super cool, I’m trying to learn the nature stuff better so I can try it too! We’re the best in our fire casting class, the teacher even complimented us. The stuff outside of the magic classes has been fun too. In our literature class we’re reading a really cool book about a dystopian society. I don’t really like writing essays on it, but just reading the story through is fun. It’s about _

 

Yuya stopped. He scratched out the beginning of the sentence he was about to write, and then started on a new line. 

_ I’ve been having trouble lately. I don’t know if you’ll know how to fix it. But recently, I can’t focus or sit still. I can feel my wings, my scales, and my claws and everything is itching and cramped. I’ve never transformed this long, and I don’t know that I can keep it up. No one has seen anything, but it’s distracting me enough that my friends think I’m getting sick. I don’t know what to do. I know I promised you I wouldn’t transform , but I don’t know how much longer I can really take this. I think it’s affecting everything else too. My talons and fangs are growing in faster. I think they’re doing that cause I’m stressed. I don’t know what to do. What can I do? _

_ Yuya _

 

Yuya sighed. He hated to send such a short, negative letter after falling out of touch with his dad, but he didn’t know who else to turn to. Yuya blew on the paper to help the ink dry faster, and then folded the paper over. He wrote the address of his house on the back before stamping it over with a magic seal. He hadn’t bought enough when he was last in town, there were only 5 seals left. Yuya made a mental note to go buy more next weekend when his class took a collective trip to the closest city. With a soft pop, the paper disappeared. 

  
  


Yuya didn’t expect to get back an instantaneous letter, but as the hours crawled on by, he felt more anxiety turning his stomach over. He knew the magic seal would only teleport the letter to the address it was stamped on, but what if he had accidentally written it wrong? What if some stranger had seen his letter? He had practically gift wrapped evidence that dragons still existed. Logically, Yuya knew his thoughts were irrational and stupid. He had looked over the address, it had looked right. Zarc probably just hadn’t checked the mail. It wasn’t like he was expecting a letter. Despite his rationale, Yuya still couldn’t help but feel nervous at the lack of a response. Yuya tried to pass the time by doing bits of his assignments, but his thoughts continued to drift back to his dragon side, his father, Yuzu, and everything that he was trying to not focus on.

 

“Turning out the lights. Try to get some sleep, please.” Yuya jumped in surprise, he had forgotten Yuto was even there. Yuto was usually quiet, but Yuya got the sense he was a little more purposeful in not talking today. Had Yuya accidentally made him mad when he snapped at him earlier? It seemed petty of Yuto if he was holding a grudge over something like that. Yuya shook his head, he was anxious enough as is, he didn’t need to wonder if he also accidentally pissed off his roommate.

 

Yuya could not sleep. He couldn’t even get tired. His mind was overrun with anxiousness and his body was tense with discomfort. His father still hadn’t sent a letter back, and he definitely was not going to be able to fake feeling better in a few days.Yuto’s soft snores sounded from the other side of the room, and Yuya wanted nothing more than to just follow him into sleep. But everything had him on edge, completely unable to get any kind of rest. Yuya tried staring at the ceiling, closing his eyes, counting off as many numbers as he could. Nothing was distracting him, or comforting him.

 

He couldn’t take this anymore. Yuya snapped up from his bed, and walked out of his dorm. He closed the door as quietly as he could. He hadn’t brought shoes with him, but he honestly didn’t care. He just needed to burn off this anxiety somehow. The hallways were all dark, and Yuya was tempted to let his eyes turn back to their natural dragon red and green. Dragons could see better in the dark compared to humans. He pushed against the urge for a moment, before realizing that there wasn’t a soul around to see him. There wasn’t any reason to hide when there was no feasible reason for him to get caught. It was well after curfew, everyone who was still in the dorms was going to be asleep. A wave of relief caught up to him as he let his eyes flash to their natural colors. The world suddenly looked brighter, and he could make out the distinct shapes of the doors lining the hallways far better.

 

Yuya wasn’t entirely sure where he was walking to, he just found himself travelling down to the beach where he and Yuzu normally trained entirely by habit. He frowned, it was too open right on the beach. Someone from the night patrol might see him and ask what he was doing out so late. However, right behind the bank of sand was a rather dense forest. Yuya perked up. There wasn’t a path worn down in those woods. No one would be in there. Maybe he could…! Without giving it a second thought, Yuya rushed into the foliage. He waited until he was so far into the forest that he couldn’t even see the entrance he had ran from. He threw his shirt to the ground. He didn’t care if his clothes got a little roughed up, his nightclothes weren’t expensive or nice. Yuya hesitated, looking around to make absolutely sure that no one was around. Then, he let himself transform.

 

His wings stretched far out behind him for the first time in months, his tail curling to stretch itself out. The scales on his shoulders now covered most of his body, with only patches of human skin. He craned his neck, smiling in relief at the familiar weight of his horns now atop his head. He cracked his fingers, satisfied at the popping noise. All the pain and unease washed away in a moment as he was finally able to stretch. Just to test, Yuya crouched, and then jumped with an experimental flap of his wings. He caught more air than he expected, and he ended up perched on top of a tree that had just previously been ten feet above his head. He hadn’t flown in so long, he had forgotten exactly how much power he needed to get airborne. His claws dug in the tree branch below. A smile passed over his face. He hadn’t done this in so long, he had forgotten how good it felt. Folding his wings into himself, Yuya opted to dive for another tree branch a few meters away. He missed the jump, and snapped his wings open to catch a draft and give him the slightest bit more air so he could catch the branch with his hand. A laugh escaped him. One thing he hadn’t realized that he would give up when he came to Dragonheart was acrobatics. It wasn’t something he had consciously thought of when he was doing them back at home, but he really enjoyed swinging between the trees, using his wings to barely catch himself and somersaulting into a perfect landing. Obviously, he didn’t have any ability to do that at Dragonheart, there just wasn’t anywhere to do something like that. 

 

Yuya laughed against as he jumped to another branch, swinging himself around if before letting himself jump off with the momentum to fly through the forest, dodging the low hanging branches and vines. After so long of forcing his muscles down, it felt glorious to be able to not only stretch them, but use them and push himself. Pushing himself up on another branch, he found himself laughing with delight again. He couldn’t help it, this was such a relief to all the stress that he had been building up.

 

“Huh? Is someone there?” 

 

Yuya froze. His ears twitched as his eyes darted around wildly for the source of the noise. He was deep in the forest, no one should be in here! But as his eyes scanned his surroundings, he realized that he hadn’t been paying attention. He’d accidently come to the line where the forest met the beach, the small divide between the open and his cover. Looking out on the beach, he saw a girl looking into the forest, although it was so dark that he couldn’t make out who it was.

 

“Am I just hearing things…?” Oh no. That voice. Yuzu.

 

Yuya’s stomach dropped. Here he was, nearly completely transformed, and Yuzu was right there in front of him. He tried to step back, escape back to where he came, but he accidentally shook the branch he was on and the leaves rustled. Yuzu whipped around, and as Yuya tried to flinch back, he lost his balance. He crashed through the trees, landing on the ground with a hard thud. He had defensively wrapped his wings around himself to protect him, but he couldn’t wait curled up in a ball. He spread open his wings, and Yuzu screamed. It was practically blood curling, and Yuya stepped away, trying to keep his face hidden by his wings. Crap, this is exactly what he was terrified of. Someone seeing him as a dragon, figuring out they exist. Yuya shuddered, not even able to move as his heart pounded in his chest. Would she try and attack him? Would she recognize him? Yuya felt like time had stopped, waiting for Yuzu to make the next move. His heart sank as he heard her scramble back, panting as she tried to get up and run. She didn’t make another noise as she sprinted down the beach, feet digging into the sand. Yuya swallowed past a lump in his throat. She thought he was a monster, something out to kill her. Without looking back, Yuya bolted into the forest, not even making an attempt to keep away tears.


	6. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, Muse here~ Thank you all for kind comments and kudos, we really appreciate it. Hope you have fun with this chapter, I tried to make it cute~

 

 

Yuto was thankfully still asleep when Yuya trudged back into their dorm. Yuya’s clothes were ripped and a little dirty, but he didn't care. Yuto probably wouldn't notice. He flopped onto his bed. His thoughts were racing and there was a lump in his throat from everything that had happened the night before. Even so, after finally stretching his wings and letting out the pent up energy he’d been holding in, he was tired enough to fall asleep quickly.

 

The next morning, Yuya’s stomach dropped the moment he walked into his first class. Students were flocking around Yuzu like flies, and a loud chatter filled the room

 

“Did it attack you?”

 

“How big were its fangs?”

 

“How’d you get away?!”

 

Yuzu looked uncomfortable, clutching her pen tightly as their classmates endlessly questioned her. Yuya noticed her skin was pale and there were shadows under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. Yuya felt a pang of guilt, it was probably his fault for scaring her.

 

“Yuya! Hey, did you hear about the dragon?” Yugo jumped up excitedly. “One attacked Yuzu last night!” Yuya had to catch himself from protesting Yugo’ s claim. He hadn't hurt anyone, but that didn't really matter when it came to dragons. Just the sight of one induced panic.

 

“Wow, really? I thought all the dragons were extinct.” Yuya pretended to look surprised, looking over to Yuzu with concern. His act turned a little more real as he asked, “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” Yuzu’s face relaxed in relief when her eyes met Yuya’s, as if she was happy to seem him in the crowd of students. “It was just a bit of a scare, that’s all.” It looked like she hadn't realized it was Yuya she had seen last night. Yuya was going to ask for her version of the story, but he was interrupted by the sound of knocking on a desk at the front of the classroom.

 

“Alright kids, back to your desks. Cut the chatter, we all heard about what happened.” Ms. Tenjoin drummed her fingers against her desk, waiting for everyone to scramble to their seats. “I want to make it clear, since you all clearly seen interested, that the school is looking into the dragon sighting.” immediately a rumble of whispers rang out through the classroom, and the teacher had to clear her throat loudly to force them to quiet down. “I also want to make it clear that your curfew isn't a suggestion. We have those kinds of rules in place for a reason, and we're going to be stricter about enforcing them from here on out. Don't go looking for a fight in the middle of the night.” Ms. Tenjoin cast a purposeful glance toward Yugo, at which Yuri snickered. Yugo growled in response, but didn't say anything under the teacher’s eye. “Now that I have the obligatory warning out of the way, let's get into lecture. Don't worry, it's short today.”

 

Yuya paid half attention as he tried to follow along with the presentation about languages. Still, he couldn't help but sneak a glance over to Yuzu every so often. She was looking off through a window, resting her cheek on her hand. She looked lost in thought, and Yuya wished he could console her. He wished he hadn't been so careless as to get seen. No, even before that, he shouldn't have even turned into a dragon in the first place. He could live with some discomfort if that meant he could have avoided this. At least no one had figured out it was him.

 

After class, everyone tried to go back to interrogating Yuzu, but Ms. Tenjoin shooed them off, forcing everyone to leave and stop bothering Yuzu. Yuya was one of the last ones forced out, lingering just outside the door long enough to hear whispers from his teacher.

 

“You’re sure it was a dragon?” Ms. Tenjoin knelt down to face Yuzu on eye level.

 

“I- I've never seen one before… but it looked just like in all the pictures I've seen. Scales, wings, horns. I can't think of anything else it could be.” through the corner of his eye, Yuya could see that Yuzu had clasped her hands in her lap, staring down. Ms. Tenjoin rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly.

 

“I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, we just want to make sure our school is safe. I promise we’ll try to deal with this quickly. Is there anything else you need to tell us?”

 

“No.” Yuzu quickly grabbed her bag and stood up. Ms. Tenjoin stood with her, hand slipping off her shoulder. Yuzu paused, looking like she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. After a moment, she asked, “Do you think dragons could really still exist? Do you think my mom lied about…?” Yuzu trailed off, casting her eyes down to the floor.

 

“I don't know if I could give you an answer to those questions, I'm sorry. But if you want my opinion, I don't think the Queen would have lied. There might have just been stragglers that she missed. Dragons were ruthless and brutal, it's not entirely out of the question for one to have escaped.” Ms. Tenjoin responded with a sigh. Yuzu didn't look satisfied with the answer, but nodded anyhow, pulling her school bag over her shoulder. Waving goodbye, she trudged out of the classroom, perking up to find Yuya leaning just beside the door frame.

 

“Yuya! You didn't have to wait for me.” Yuzu blushed, shifting her bag on her shoulder. “We're probably gonna be late...

 

“I didn't have to wait, I wanted to. And we have two minutes to spare. If we run we’ll make it. Hey, bet you can't beat me there!” Yuya grinned as he braced himself to run, waiting for Yuzu’s response.

 

Yuzu returned his smile, looking a little less pale as she matched Yuya’s stance. “Last one there buys the other a shortcake.” Without waiting for a countoff, Yuzu bolted down the hallways.

 

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Yuya yelled after her as he tried to catch up.

  
  


Yuzu licked a dollop of whip cream off her cake as she smiled in self-satisfaction. Once she and Yuya had pulled through their morning classes, their afternoon was free to go to the mess hall and make good on their bet. Yuzu looked considerably better than she had this morning. There were still bags under her eyes, but she looked happier and less anxious than she had been.

 

“Hey Yuya, you want some?” Yuzu pushed the plate to the middle of the table between her and Yuya.

 

“Really? You'll still share after I lost?”

 

“The winner can do as she likes with her spoils.” Yuzu slid the edge of her fork into the middle of the cake, slicing it cleanly in half. She picked up half, gesturing for Yuya to do the same. They both bit into the cake, smudging whipped cream on their faces. Yuya stifled a giggle as he saw Yuzu had a mustache of cream along her lip, knowing he probably had one too. With one lick, the two of the cleared away the cream, savoring the leftover sugar. Dragonheart had high quality culinary magicians, their food was top tier. Yuya loved sharing their desserts with Yuzu, they were absolutely delicious.

 

Between intermittent bites, the two struck up a conversation. “You look a lot better today. Guess you just had to sleep off whatever cold was getting you, huh?” Yuzu took a smile bite of cake, humming in pleasure at the taste.

 

“Guess so,” Yuya agreed noncommittally, “ How’s Masumi, didn't she get sick a while ago?” Yuya cleared his plate far before Yuzu, now taking the time to arrange the leftover crumbs in the shape of a smiley face.

 

“She’s all better now! She's so stubborn though, she absolutely refused to let me take care of her until she was so sick that she couldn't stand up straight. I had to ask teachers to stop her from dragging herself to classes because she was on the verge of collapse. Granted I got a royal chewing out for doing so when she found out, but she thanked me later.” Yuzu picked out the last bit of cake on her fork, but didn't eat it, instead, she hovered the fork over the plate, face suddenly becoming solemn. Was something wrong? “Hey Yuya?” She asked, voice small. Yuya leaned closer to Yuzu, concern writ over his face.

 

“Huh? Yuzu-” Yuya didn't get to finish his thought as suddenly a fork was shoved in his mouth with a giggle. He blinked in surprise as cake fell over his tongue. Yuzu had an impish smile on her face. Yuya blushed, she had just been faking him out with the sad look. Yuzu pulled her fork away, and Yuya swallowed. “Was that really that funny?” He mumbled, cheeks flushing red.

 

“With that look on your face, yes,” Yuzu chirped. She poked his cheek. “It’s fun to surprise you, besides you looked like you really were enjoying that cake. Figured you'd appreciate a little more.” Yuzu twirled the fork in her fingers, taking complete satisfaction in Yuya’s embarrassment. Yuzu began growing tiny sunflowers on her fork.

 

Yuya tilted his head at the display. He noticed that if she wasn't busying her hands with something else, she'd always grow flowers on the nearest blank surface she could touch. Her half of the dorm didn't have a square inch that wasn't covered in some kind of flora. Even her bed sheets had peonies covering them. “You know it’s not really fair. If I did with fire what you did with flowers, I’d get expelled for mass arson” Yuya snorted while the sunflowers completely wrapped around her fork, hiding the metal entirely.

 

“It’s not like I haven't gotten in trouble for it before. My maths teacher yells at me for leaving flowers on the underside of my desk.all the time.” Yuzu began retracting her sunflowers, ungrowing them from the for and letting the petals close into buds. “Although I guess if I left his classroom on fire, I might get into a little more trouble.”

 

“if I had to guess,” Yuya laughed.”Can't say I've never been tempted to try that. Yuto’s had to talk me down from setting my math homework on fire cause that teacher never gives replacements. I mean I did turn it in with the corner singed but all the important parts were still there by time Yuto put out the fire.” Yuzu giggled at that, setting her unflowered fork back on the table. “Thinking on it, Yuto has become at least 40% of my impulse control at this point.”

 

“So I've heard. Didn't you try to practice transmutation in your room and accidentally turn his bed into brick?” Yuzu smirked as Yuya ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

“I turned the door in a solid brick too. I got stuck in the room and Yuto had to get a teacher to undo the spell from outside. The teacher forgot to undo the spell on Yuto’s bed and he still holds a grudge because he had to sleep on that thing all night. I was just trying to turn a stupid pebble into clay like we did in class,” Yuya groaned at the memory. Yuto still used that against Yuya when he tried to practice any kind of magic in their dorm. It was just one time!

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I once accidentally grew flowers over Masumi’s side of our room when I was sleeping. She woke up covered in daffodils and she was none to happy about it.” Yuzu leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and shaking her head in amusement. “I'll swear I'll never hear the end of her complaining that she’s still washing petals out of her hair.” Yuya laughed at the image of a serious stick-in-the-mud like Masumi furiously trying to get flowers off of herself to no avail.

 

“Magic is so dumb, you don't even have to mean to do anything and you can accidently start a bonfire or flood,” Yuya pouted.

 

“Isn't it though? I'm kinda jealous of Masumi, apparently her family isn't magically inclined so she’s starting out weaker at magic. When you try that kind of stuff since you were a toddler, you can accidently do so much harm learning stuff with the potential to harm.” Yuzu twirled her finger, wrapping a delphinium around it.

 

“I know, right? it's not like Yuto ever accidentally overcharged his potions when we're enchanting them, and I would know how easy that is to do because I have broken no less than two cauldrons in that class.” it wasn't as if no one else was having magic control problems in their classes, but it seemed as if he and Yuzu were the only ones who consistently used too much magic rather than too little.

 

“That’s actually why I was out last night at all. I was trying to practice fire magic control so I could show you how much I learned next time we met up. It didn't work out for the obvious reasons.” Yuzu bit her lip, and Yuya stiffened. He'd rather not be reminded of last night… Luckily, Yuzu didn't let the silence hang in the air enough for them to get stuck on the thought.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you!” Yuzu suddenly sat up straight, blue eyes shining with excitement. “A town near here is having a festival all this week, and they have those acrobat performers that you like! I was gonna wait until this weekend, but we have time now. Do you wanna go?”

 

Yuya’s heart leaped as his face spread into a wide grin. “I’d love to, Yuzu.”


	7. The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Yu here!
> 
> Well another week, another chapter!! Thank you all for the support and positive feedback on Dragonheart so far, it's really motivating to know that you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> As always, thanks to the wonderfully talented Muse for their fantastic artwork and I hope you guys enjoy my writing for this week!!
> 
> Happy reading everyone!! <3

 

 

Yuya couldn’t help it. He gasped.

The festival was alight with colour. Banners flew from poles, flags of every colour strung between the brick houses. Flowers decorated windowsills, tents and stalls each painted their own unique hues. Then there were the people.

Every race bustled happily, intermingling, chatting, laughing and dancing to the cheerful music floating from the light blue tents and live bands of satyrs.

Yuya had to bite back a sigh of longing, he’s race had always been outcast from these types of things. He’d never experienced a real fair before.

Yuzu giggled, taking his hand with a smile. He looked down in surprise, she winked. “What’s wrong?”

Yuya started, silently cursing himself, Yuzu had no reason to worry about his troubles. “Nothing!” He grinned, leaning into her touch, “I’ve never actually been to a fair this big before that’s all.”

Yuzu blinked, “You haven’t? Really?”

Yuya cursed himself, “Y—Yeah, where I’m from, we don’t usually celebrate a lot of stuff… uh… like this?”

Yuzu pouted, “Well, you sir, need an education. Allow a nymph princess show you how to properly enjoy a Spring Festival.”

He laughed, giving her hand a small squeeze, “So then, your majesty. Where should we start?”

Yuzu grinned impishly, poking him in the elbow before pointing over to a nearby stand, “How about some games?”

Yuya’s eyes lit up, “Really?” Yuzu giggled.

“Woah, slow down cowboy, you’re still new to this. So, we’ll start with a classic.”

She took him by the arm, steering him over to the table being minded by a bored looking centaur. The centaur looked up with a sigh, mumbling something before plastering a fake smile across his face, “Three dollars to play.”

Yuzu grinned as she paid, pulling a curious Yuya over to the badly-painted clown heads as they turned with open mouths. “You throw balls into their mouths,” she explained, pressing a set of four balls into his hands.

Yuya blinked, staring down at the small ping-pong balls in his hand, then back at Yuzu with an open mouth. She giggled, taking a ball from him and aiming. Waiting patiently for the clown head to turn in just the right position before throwing.

The ball clattered down the clown’s throat as Yuzu gave a little cheer.

“Did you see that?!” She grinned, pigtails bouncing as she pumped a fist in the air. Yuya smiled, she was so cute when she was happy…

He felt his cheeks flush and coughed into his hand to mask it as Yuzu poked him in the arm teasingly, “Your turn now~” She said in a sing-song voice. Yuya tried not to gulp.

Raising his arm he tried to replicate Yuzu’s stance before throwing.

The ball bounced off the clown’s cheek, rolling to a stop at Yuya’s feet. He sighed.

Yuzu laughed, grabbing his arm, “That’s alright, it’s your first time after all! Here, let a master show you how it’s done.”

Yuzu guided his hand up, “See, it’s easy, just like with fire charms you have to focus, wait until the clown’s head is about forty-five degrees to the right then throw up, let it loop down into the mouth.”

“That sounds hard…” Yuya frowned and Yuzu laughed again.

“It just takes a bit of practice. Here.”

She picked up a ball and stepped away, cautiously watching the clown as it came to the mark. Yuya watched in interest, Yuzu had a habit of poking her tongue out when she was focusing. It was cute… She threw.

The ball landed in the clown’s mouth without a hitch. She cheered and turned to him. “Your turn again! I believe in you!”

Yuya gulped, picking up the last ball before taking aim. The clown head yawned at him, seeming genuinely tired, Yuya took a deep breath, and threw.

Once again he missed, the ball sailing over the statue’s head to land amongst the collection of stuffed vampires. Yuya sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah sorry… I guess I’m just not cut out for this gam—Hey!” Yuya blushed, Yuzu was laughing at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“S—Sorry…” She gasped, “Just… your face!”

Yuya blinked a stab of panic rising in his chest, “What’s wrong with it?”

Yuzu laughed harder, grabbing his arm as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “No need to get so down about it! It’s just a game!”

Yuya frowned, scratching the bridge of his nose but giving a smile. Yuzu could be so weird when she wanted to be.

“Um... so what next?” He tried, trying to cover up the blush and really not feeling in the mood for another round of the clowns. Yuzu giggled.

“What about some darts?” She pointed to a nearby stall.

Yuya didn’t have time to object as she dragged him over.

There was a human standing behind this one, he was tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair that hid his eyes under his red cap. “Five dollars for five darts.” He droned, sounding as bored as he looked, “Hit the bullseye three times and you get a prize.”

Yuya frowned slightly at the guy. He really was killing the mood a little bit.

Yuya paid this time, insisting that Yuzu should save her money for something more worthwhile, like food.

Standing in front of the dartboard Yuya gave Yuzu a smile, this was more his comfort zone. While he wasn’t one to play darts normally, his father had taught him to throw knives and occasionally his scales to spear rabbits in the woods. It couldn’t be all that different.

Taking aim he threw as best he could, grinning as the dart landed in the ‘Double 20’ position at the top of the board. Normally that would have been a great throw, but for the carnival game, it wouldn’t win him anything.

“I had no idea you knew how to play darts Sakaki.” Yuya frowned, turning in surprise as Sawatari Shingo waltzed up to him.

Smirking Sawatari flicked a strand of blonde hair free of his face, turning to Yuzu with a bow. “My lady Yuzu, what an honour to meet you at such an occasion.” Yuzu actually yelped as Sawatari picked up her hand, cordially kissing her wrist. Yuzu flushed, turning away.

Yuya frowned, “Sawatari. What are you doing here?”

Sawatari shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Merely enjoying the festivities. Didn’t think I’d run into you two here though.”

Yuya opened his mouth to speak but Sawatari grinned, yanking on Yuya’s wrist and pulling him down so Sawatari could whisper in his ear.

“Skipping class so you can make moves on the nymph princess huh? You sly dog. Trying to get a status as a royal now?” Yuya instantly felt his face burn, pulling free of Sawatari’s smirking grip. He could have counted Sawatari’s remark easily. He was the Prince of the Dragon race after all… meaning him being out with a princess really wasn’t a wholly unthinkable idea, but instead he blinked.

“What!?” Sawatari’s grin widened even further.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be saying anything.” He tapped his finger to the side of his nose and Yuya’s blush deepened.

“What’s all this about?” Yuzu asked, cocking her head in confusion.

Yuya stuffed his hands into his pockets. Coughing into his hand to mask his embarrassment, “No—Nothing! Don’t worry about it!” Yuya glanced sideways at Sawatari’s all-knowing face and looked away just as quickly. “I—It’s your turn right?”

Yuzu nodded, looking confused but smiling all the same. “Mm! I think it is!”

Yuya smiled, holding the darts out to her, she grinned taking one and standing before the board. The tip of her tongue poking out between her teeth again. Yuya smiled, completely forgetting about Sawatari. He was here with Yuzu. He wasn’t going to let Sawatari and all his princely charms spoil that for him.

“Aww~ I missed.” Yuzu pouted and Yuya blinked. He’d forgotten she had to throw as well…

“That’s alright! We’ve only got to hit the bullseye three times right? Three darts left so we still have a chance!”

Yuzu poked her tongue out at him, giggling, “Oh alright then.”

Yuya smiled, holding the darts out for her to take. But Sawatari was faster.

“Here. Allow me.”

Yuya stood dumbly staring at his empty palm for half a second before turning on the boy. “Hey! Who said you could join?”

“I did. Mentally, in my brain, not three minutes ago.”

Yuya scowled as Sawatari took aim. Throwing the first dart, the tip embedding itself in the cork, dead centre.

Sawatari grinned, flicking his hair and bowing to an imaginary crowd. “One down, two to go folks!”

Yuzu raised an eyebrow, striding over to stand by Yuya. “What on earth is he doing?”

Yuya sighed, giving a defeated shrug, “Who knows? It’s Sawatari, it’s probably safer to let him be.”

The second dart hit the bullseye as well and even Yuya silently admitted that it was impressive. Sawatari’s victory-dance was less than exceptional, and frankly it was extremely awkward. Yuya smiled internally, it was like watching a penguin in a straight-jacket attempt to pull off a dance from Swan Lake.

Sawatari’s final dart smacked into the bullseye beside the other two. He grinned, melodramatically spinning to bow to Yuzu, the top of his blonde hair brushing the tips of his toes. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Yuzu smiled awkwardly, giving two small half-hearted claps. Sawatari clearly thought it was some kind of standing ovation as he spread his arms wide, pulling a fake rose out from the inside pocket of his school blazer to present to Yuzu on his knees.

“A beautiful rose for a beautiful princess.” Yuzu blushed and awkwardly accepted the gift. It was still warm from where it had been resting against Sawatari’s chest. She shivered.

Yuya rolled his eyes.

“Good fellow! A prize for the madam if you would, how about that charming dragon up the top there?” The stall-keeper looked up with a sigh, snapping the magazine about ‘Interior Design – The Perfect Gardens’ closed. Yuya raised an eyebrow at the man’s reading choices, he seemed a bit suspicious.

The man scurried out the back of the stall, returning with a ladder as he fetched the smiling, red dragon from the top of the wall of cheap toys.

Yuya grimaced internally. If only Yuzu knew that he was a dragon himself…

Yuzu thanked Sawatari and Yuya grunted. “So, Sawatari, do you have somewhere to be?”

Sawatari blinked, turning to Yuya, “No… I don’t believe I—”

“Excellent!” Yuya smiled, “Well then you’d best be off! Plenty to do I’m sure!”

Sawatari frowned, “No I—”

Yuya ignored him, turning to Yuzu. She was staring at the dragon plushie with interest. “You ready to go?” He asked gently, almost deciding to mouth that they should dump Mr. Theatrics in the process. Yuzu nodded, giving a strained smile.

“Goodbye Sawatari, thanks for the dragon!” She called, taking Yuya’s hand as the two of them plunged into the crowd.

Sawatari opened his mouth to call after them but shrugged. Oh well, not much he could do about it if the woman he loved had already fallen head over heels with another fine gentleman. Pity. Sakaki was an interesting one. Furtive, yet also strangely compassionate and caring. He could see what she saw in him.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sawatari turned, deciding that he’d be better off enjoying the festival alone than with people who just wanted to enjoy their date…

 

Yuya had been grinning triumphantly to himself ever since they had left Sawatari at the dartboards. Yuzu smiled across the table and bowl of hot chips at him. Jealousy was cute on him, she decided. The way his grin stretched from ear to ear while still managing to retain that slight dust of pink across his cheekbones…

He looked at her and Yuzu startled, breaking out of her muses. He blinked in confusion. Confusion suited him as well…

“What’s wrong?”

Yuzu laughed, clutching the red dragon tighter to her chest and smiling broadly up at him, “Nothing, nothing really! I’m… just enjoying today. I’m glad you’re here with me…”

Yuya instantly looked worried, reaching across the table until his hand met hers, “Hey, if you want to talk…”

She shook her head, “No, we’ll talk later. I appreciate it, but for now I’d just rather not have to think about… well… you know…”

Yuzu could have imagined it, but Yuya’s face seemed to sour for a second, he caught himself though, plastering a gentle smile. “Sure thing… I…”

Yuzu looked at him. Yuya’s eyes had a kind of far-away look about them, dull at times. Like they should be so much more than what she saw… He opened his mouth to speak and Yuzu waited, Yuya would say what he needed to when he felt it was right.

But that didn’t mean that Yuzu couldn’t tell that something was bugging him as well. Yuya shut his mouth again and Yuzu almost sighed, he was so open, yet he was also like a closed book. He had his right to his privacy and his secrets, she just wished that he would trust her enough to tell him when something was dulling his energetic spirit.

“Don’t worry about it…” Yuya blushed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “I… I guess I can wait as well…”

Yuzu’s heart leapt a little at that. “You sure? Yuya, I can tell something’s bothering you.”

Yuya’s eyes widened and he looked away, “No… that… that can wait as well…”

An awkward silence reigned for a few moments before Yuya dipped his hand into the chip bowl, dunking the hot fried potato into the tomato sauce before popping it into his mouth with a smile.

“Hot chips are seriously so good here! Just need a little more salt and they’d be perfect!”

Yuzu giggled at Yuya’s happy grin. He really was such a dork when he wanted to be.

Silently, she reached over, wiping a thumb against the side of his lip where a dollop of tomato sauce had missed his mouth. Yuya froze under her touch in disbelief. She smiled.

“Honestly, you can be such a handful sometimes!”

Yuya laughed, “Really? Well then.” He got to his feet, standing over her with a palm outstretched, “May I?”

Yuzu grinned, the Shakespeare-style romance was so much more romantic when Yuya was the one performing. Sawatari’s was idiotic. But Yuya’s?

“Of course you may.” Yuzu giggled placing her hand in his as he pulled her up off the chair.

“I think I saw a circus advertisement a bit earlier, what do you say?”

Yuzu giggled, “Really? The circus? How old are you again?”

Yuya pouted, “You said there was going to be acrobats. I like acrobats. I enjoy acrobatics. I would like to see how well the actual acrobats perform said acrobatics in a circus.”

Yuzu laughed, poking him lightly on the nose, “Well then, Mr. Acrobat, lead the way!”

 

The tent was large and striped red and white, just like the pictures Zarc had shown him when he was younger. There were people in here as well, all taking their seats around a large sawdust floor sectioned off into three identically sized circles. Yuya smiled, eyes lighting up. He’d always wanted to come to circus.

They took their seats, Yuya excitedly pointing out all of the names of the trapeze and stage props.

“You see over there!? The raised platform? I bet that’s where they’ll have the lions!”

Yuzu smiled, Yuya was practically jumping out of his seat. When the lights dimmed though, he fell silently in awe as the ringleader stepped out on stage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” The man spoke, his hair was spiked and clothing looked well polished and kept. “Welcome to the You Show Circus! I am Yusho! Your ringleader for this afternoon! Now please, sit back, relax and enjoy the show! After all, the fun has only just begun!”

Yuzu would have enjoyed the opening acts, if she was paying attention. But truth be told, Yuya was giving a much more entertaining performance than anything on display.

His eyes twinkled in the light, so much brighter than they normally were. There were times where Yuzu could have sworn that they were different colours, but she waved it off. That was ridiculous, it was probably just her imagination and the reflection of the coloured lights.

The trapeze act began and Yuzu smiled as Yuya gasped and clapped and cheered. He was acting like a little kid. Her smile turned sad, had he never been to the circus before? What kind of childhood had he had if this was how much he had wanted to be here but had never been able to?

“Now we need a brave volunteer from the audience!” Yusho announced, “Our trapeze artists would like to take one of you lucky attendees out for a fly!”

Yuzu blinked in shock as Yuya’s hand shot into the air. “I will!” He yelled, making his presence known almost before Yusho had finished speaking. The man blinked up at the boy, then his face cracked into a smile.

“Very well young sir! Would you care to make your way down to the stage?”

Yuya instantly hopped to his feet but Yuzu caught his arm, “You sure this is safe?” She gulped looking up at the suspended ropes strung across the tent warily, “You could get hurt!”

Yuya smiled, leaning down to her level, “Please Yuzu, just watch me. Don’t be worried. I’ll be fine, this is something I want to do.”

Yuya leant down further and Yuzu blushed as she felt his soft lips against her cheek, then he was gone.

She blinked in astonishment, had Yuya just _kissed_ her?

She smiled, feeling the blush burn across her cheeks as she brought a palm up to her face. Pressing the fleeting reminder to her, not wanting to let it go. “Good luck Yuya!” She called.

He merely raised a hand.

 

Yuya’s smiled seemed fixated in place as he stepped onto the sawdust floor next to Yusho. “Now young master, what would your name be?”

“Yuya.” Yuya said, “Yuya Sakaki.”

“Well Yuya, are you ready for the ride of your life?” Yuya nodded, grinning and looking back up to Yuzu with a small blush. He’d have to be the judge of that…

Yusho smiled and stepped back. “Don’t get scared now! And enjoy!”

Yuya blinked for half a second then gave a small yelp as he was yanked off his feet and up into the air. He was caught off guard for half a beat before looking up into the eyes of the girl that had caught him, her legs dangling over the bar of the trapeze. “Hi!” She smiled, “Nice to meet ya! I’m Ayu!”

Yuya smiled, “Hi Ayu, what have you got planned for me?”

Ayu grinned, but said nothing as the trapeze arced back and Ayu gave him a wink. “See you on the flip side!”

Yuya yelped again as Ayu let go of him. The sawdust floor rushing to meet him… the another set of hands secured themselves around his wrists.

“You having fun yet?” The boy asked, “I’m Tatsuya at your service!”

Yuya smiled, as he was thrown again, the rush was exhilarating as Ayu caught his hands and spun him through the air.

Yuya grinned up at her, “Do you think I could show off a bit?”

Ayu blinked at him but shrugged, “Why not? Go on, do a flip or something…”

She threw him and Yuya laughed, tucking himself into a tight ball before performing a full-circle front-flip, finishing the stunt just in time for Tatsuya to grab his wrists.

“Woah! Yuya you have some style!” Yusho’s voice echoed and Yuya grinned. Trying a backflip out this time as Tatsuya let him go.

Yuya laughed at the shock and awe of the faces of the audience as they watched the show. Then the smiles. Even laughter.

He moved for a spin this time and heard the crowd cheer as Ayu caught him once again.

This was all he had ever wanted growing up… to be accepted and for people to see what he could do. Not only that, but for him to be the cause of their smiles and laughter…

Yuzu watched in awe from the stands as Yuya performed acrobatic feat after feat. Mouth open in surprise. She had honestly not expected him to be so good, in fact he wasn’t just good. He was mesmerising.

The way he commanded his movements, willed his body, performed his stunts without fear. It was so… captivating to watch.

And all too soon it was over. Ayu set Yuya gently back down on the stage as Yusho hurried over to greet him.

The crowd was in uproar, cheering and laughing Yuya’s name.

Yuzu sprung to her feet to join them, clapping and cheering with everything she had.

Yuya closed his eyes. Feeling a singular tear slide down his cheek.

It was like a dream come true.

 

It was late when the two of them returned to Dragonheart, hand in hand.

“Today was amazing…” Yuya smiled, looking up at the twinkling stars above him, “Thank you so much Yuzu…”

Yuzu smiled back, giving his hand a little squeeze before skipping to face him, “Mmn, I should be the one doing the thanking. You cheered me up so much today Yuya! I loved spending time with you!”

Yuya smiled, “Same here, but, I mean…”

“Shh, don’t say anything,” She said, pressing a finger to his soft lips, “We’re already out of bed on curfew. It be best we talk more about the thanks in the morning.”

Yuya laughed as Yuzu dropped her hand, “I mean it though! Every word. If you hadn’t convinced me to go I might have missed out on the circus!”

Yuzu leant into his chest, “You were amazing on that stage Yuya… The way you performed, had everyone smiling… I wish you could have seen yourself…”

Yuya smiled, wrapping his arms around her, “That’s alright. Hey, do you mind keeping that a secret?”

She frowned up at him, “Why?”

Yuya shrugged, “I guess I just don’t want everyone knowing my hidden talents.”

Yuzu laughed, wrapping her own arms around his neck, “I’ll see you in the morning Yuya.”

Yuya grinned, leaning into her as the stars above them glimmered in the night sky, countless pinpricks of light poked through a velvet black blanket of nothingness.

“You most certainly will, Yuzu.”

 


	8. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Muse here~ Apologies for no chapter last week, several things happened and I couldn't make the art for the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Yu did a great job with this one.

 

Yuto sighed. It was 11:30 and he still had another five-hundred words left to write to finish off his alchemy essay.

Yuya had the right idea, finishing half his charms assignment before turning in for the night. After spending the whole day with Yuzu, Yuto could hardly blame the guy for being fast asleep.

Yuto stretched, turning away from the rolls of parchment perched on his desktop to pad over to the closet in bare feet.

They had been sharing a room for the better part of three months now, and yet, Yuto couldn’t help but think that Yuya wasn’t giving him the whole truth about himself.

He was kind and caring to others, but he was also strangely hostile when it came to talking about himself. As if he didn’t want to dive into too much detail.

Yuto didn’t mind of course, his friend’s secrets were his own to keep as he saw fit, but it bugged him that Yuya was as much a good friend as a complete mystery.

He woke up early and was often already gone by the time Yuto was up, he stole himself away in the bathroom for an hour every morning, more than enough time to have a shower. His skills with fire were way more advanced than anyone else Yuto had seen, even his simple spells gave off enormous amounts of power to the point that it was astonishing. Then there was the odd flashes of irritability and the sudden mood swing he’d had only the day before, that seemingly passed as quickly as it had come.

Yuto frowned, rubbing his eyes. He was with Yuya almost all the time while they were in Dragonheart. But during that mood swing his best friend seemed so… distant. Anxious even, the tapping of his fingers on his desk or the way he would roll his neck or shoulders every now and then like sitting itself was uncomfortable. Yuya had seemed like a completely different person… then of course there was the incident in class. Yuto wasn’t sure, he was still trying to wrap his head around it, but he could have sworn that at one point, Yuya’s eyes had been two different colours. He shook his head, asking Yuya about what was likely a trick of his mind would only make him look like he had been snooping. But then again...

After the dragon-sighting incident, he was fine.

Back to his normal cheerful self, with the exception of a slightly haunted look that made Yuto curious.

Yuya was entitled to his privacy, Yuto knew that, but as he bent over to pull his pyjama bottoms around his waist, something poking out from the underside of Yuya’s bed caught his gaze.

Yuya would forgive him, Yuto knew, especially if it was just out of curiosity that he took a quick peek.

Sighing in indignation and sending a quick mental apology to the boy sleeping in the bed he crouched, frowning as he observed the shape of the object from up close, illuminated in the edge of light pooling from Yuto’s desk lamp.

It was the corner of a piece of fabric. Yuto shrugged, nothing unusual there, their dorm room was nearly always a mess, he tugged at it, he was just being paranoid, it was just a shirt or something, might as well throw it back in Yuya’s closet.

 

The shirt came free and he frowned. It was torn, in several places, twin gashes ran the length of the back, leaving gaping holes. The sleeves slashed like someone had gone at it with a series of knives.

Yuto’s frown deepened, sliding his gaze over to the bed where his roommate slept peacefully.

Still skeptical Yuto threw the ruined shirt off to one side, he was going to have to confront Yuya in the morning about it all. For someone who claimed to be human, Yuya sometimes had a funny way of showing it.

A moan escaped the bed across from his and Yuto whipped round, startled, had he woken Yuya up?

Yuya moaned, giving a stretch and blinking in confusion that the room still held light.

“Yuya?” Yuto asked, still standing in the middle of the room, pyjama shirt halfway over his head with wide eyes.

“Huh? Y—Yuto?” Yuya asked his eyes still half-closed as he turned on his side, pressing the top of his alarm clock and wincing as the time lit up. “You’re still up?”

Yuto only nodded, studying his friend curiously, maybe his questions didn’t have to wait until morning.

“Yuya—” Yuto started, but his question died on his lips as Yuya looked at him. Now Yuto was sure that time in class hadn’t been a dream, Yuya’s eyes were most certainly two different colours.

One bright green and the other deep red, gleaming like gems in the gloom of the dorm.

“Yeah?” Yuya started but blinked in confusion as Yuto continued to stare, they were so unnatural, so… different to his normal twin crimson, and as Yuto looked closer, he noticed the pupils, dilated into slits.

“U—Um… Yuya… are…are your eyes normally like that?”

Yuya’s mismatched eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he dove under the covers quicker than Yuto could even blink.

“I…” Yuya started but Yuto was too shocked, staring with an open mouth at the lump under the bed-spread.

“Yuya… what… what was that?”  _ What are you? _ The last question silent to all but himself.  

Under the covers Yuya gave a whimper, he’d let Yuto see his eyes, and he’d promised his father he’d be careful.

“Yuya?” Yuto gulped, trying to press his friend, “What are you? I’ve seen your ability in class, no human should be able to perform fire charms like you do. Then there was the other week… you seemed so… fidgety…”

Yuya said nothing, hugging his knees under the blanket. He was so vulnerable at this time of night, his talons had already grown back to their full length, his fangs too. What was worse was the fact that he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Leaving his scales exposed.

He had no clue how to get out of this one.

But then again, Yuto was a good friend, he… wouldn’t  _ tell  _ anyone right? He could keep a secret. In some ways Yuya wanted to tell his best friend his identity, maybe Yuto could help him.

“You… you promise not to tell?”

Yuto blinked at how small Yuya sounded, how fragile. He gulped, “Yes.”

“You have to be sure!” Yuya’s voice came again, more sharply, and Yuto flinched.

“I’m sure Yuya, why? Why would I need to keep it a secret?”

But inside Yuto already knew. If anything, Yuya’s eyes had just confirmed a suspicion that he had held for the last week. He just didn’t know if he wanted to be right.

“I… I think I know…” he said finally, deciding that if he was wrong Yuya could just tease him about it… but if he was right…

Yuya stiffened, shutting his eyes, no point in hiding himself now.

“I’m coming out okay? Just… please… don’t… um, don’t scream. Please Yuto I’m begging you, as a friend, please try and stay calm.”

Yuto nodded, gulping again, he didn’t want to be right. “I promise Yuya, I promise you, as your best friend, that I will never tell.” 

Yuya took a deep breath and pulled himself out of the bed to stand before Yuto.

Yuto said nothing as Yuya opened his eyes again, once more revealing the dual red and green irises. But now he was in the light Yuto couldn’t fail to notice his other features, the sharp talons on his hands, the red scales running his upper forearms and the fangs that protruded past his bottom lip.

“I…” Yuto couldn’t say anything, “okay… um… so… when you say… Falkirk…”

Yuya gave a dry chuckle, “I’m sorry you had to see me like this, I try and keep as human as I can while I’m in class.”

Yuto nodded slowly, “Uh… so is… is this all… all…”

“All of me?” Yuya asked trying not to meet Yuto’s eyes, rubbing his claws down his scales, making a small clattering sound. “No.”

“So you’re a…”

Yuya laughed again, it was a grating sound. So different to the bubbling warmth it normally held, “You might as well say it. There really isn’t much point keeping it a secret from you any longer.”

Yuto wasn’t sure if he wanted to, the boy in front of him, it was Yuya, the same boy he had shared a bedroom with for the last few months, he hadn’t changed. And yet… Yuto didn’t want to admit the truth about what Yuya really was…

“Do you want more proof before you decide?” Yuya suddenly asked and Yuto looked up in surprise. “I realise this may be hard to take. At least it is for me. You’re the first person to see me like this.”

Yuto gulped again, “A—are you sure?”

Yuya chuckled again, rubbing his arms, “Might as well make sure you know what you’re getting into right?”

Yuto nodded slowly, and Yuya gave a small sigh glancing quickly around the room. As if he was cautious that someone may be watching.

Yuto hesitated but stepped forward, gripping Yuya’s shoulder and turning the boy’s face towards him. “Yuya. We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to.”

“No… I… I want to Yuto. I mean, there’s no hiding it from you anymore right? You might want to step back a bit though, even if I don’t switch to… um… my full… you know… I could knock something over…”

Yuto nodded very slowly, letting his friend go as he backed up to the desk. Yuya gave him a small smile, “Just… promise not to scream okay? I… don’t want anyone else to know about me just yet…”

Yuto nodded. Yuya gave a sad smile and switched.

In a matter of seconds, a long red-scaled tail was curling around Yuya’s right foot, a pair of majestic white wings stretching out from his back before curling in tight against their owner, twin horns poking through his hair as the scales spread across his skin, covering the majority of his body, spilling over half of his face.

Yuya sighed in relief at being able to stretch in his natural form again, flexing his claws before looking sheepishly up at Yuto’s face.

Yuto couldn’t speak, he merely stared.

“Not what you were expecting right?”

Yuto nodded and gulped. Yuya sighed, he’d just put the entirety of his race’s fate into the hands of a fourteen-year-old half-elf. He hoped Yuto would be as earnest as Yuya had come to know him.

“So…” Yuto began, breaking the awkward silence. “You… uh…” He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the floor, trying to find words, “Um… you… you exist…”

Yuya gave a small smile, “Yeah, we do, although to be fair I don’t know how much longer that’s going to last, it’s just me and my dad now.”

Yuto nodded, Yuya frowned, “Are you okay? Your kind of pale…”

Yuto shrugged, still staring at his feet with one palm pressed across his cheek, “Yeah… yeah… no I’m… I’m okay…”

Yuya grit his fangs, “I’m so sorry Yuto…”

“For what?”

“I…” Yuya took a breath, “I understand if you want me to leave now that—”

“What?!”

Yuya flinched at the sudden harshness in Yuto’s tone, “I mean I know this can all be a bit of a shock you know finding out you’ve been sleeping in the same room as a—”

“Yuya… No Yuya. You don’t understand.” Yuya looked up in surprise,

“I’m not afraid of you. Yuya. I could never be afraid of my best friend.”

Yuya blinked his dichromatic eyes, “You mean that?”

Yuto hesitated, then walked over, standing face to face with him before reaching up to place his hands on Yuya’s shoulders. “I want to help you Yuya. But only if you’re willing to trust me. Showing me… well who you really are was a start, but I want to get to know you better. I could never be afraid of you, you’re the first real friend I’ve ever had! So, what if you’re… a…”

Yuya smiled, showing fangs, “You can say it. I’m not offended or anything. It’s who, or rather what, I am after all.”

Yuto grinned back, “Right then. Then let me say this Yuya Sakaki. As your best friend, I, Yuto Kurosaki, promise that I will never tell anyone of your secret, that I will never admit to knowing that you are a… dragon, and that I will do my best to help you stay as human as possible during class.”

Yuya felt tears in his eyes as he pulled Yuto into a hug. Yuto stood stunned for a second before wrapping his arms around his friend, being extra careful not to crush his wings.

“And I promise, to one day take you flying Yuto. You’ll love it, the wind, the height, the stars. I promise that I will always be there for you when you need me, and that one day, you’ll get a chance to meet my father. You’re a good friend Yuto. And I never want to lose that.”

Yuto allowed himself a small chuckle. Pulling Yuya a little closer.

Whoever would have thought that he’d be best friends with a dragon?

 


	9. Crystal Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, Muse again. I wrote this one, hopefully it turned out alright~ Thank you for reading!

  

Yuzu finished her assignment with a flourish of her pen, ending her essay with a sweeping stroke of ink. She tapped her cheek with the tip of the pen as she did a quick once-over of her essay. It was for her ancient runes class, so it took her a minute to re-translate all of the text she had written, but everything looked grammatically and magically accurate. At the top of her essay, she signed her name in swirling letters, punctuating the last letter in her name with a heart. She smiled at her handiwork, leaving the ink free to dry as she stood up and stretched. 

As she pushed away from her desk and raised her arms above her head, something caught the corner of her eye. Still stretching, she turned to her dresser, looking at the scroll of parchment which she could now see was adorned by the royal seal. Yuzu sighed audibly, hadn’t her mother sent her a letter not two days ago? She couldn’t blame her mother for being worried after all the commotion after she saw that dragon in the forest, but it wasn’t like it hurt her or anything. No one had even seen the thing since. The rubber seal came away with a bit of paper when Yuzu opened the letter, but none of the text had been ripped.

 

_ My Darling Daughter   _ (Yuzu rolled her eyes at the formality)

 

_ How have you been? I’ve heard from some of the other nymphs in the village that there’s been quite a stir at Dragonheart, and you’ve been right in the center of it. We’ve already discussed that whole incident at length, so I won’t press you for any more details. Still, if you want to talk to me about anything, honey, feel free to tell me. I just want you to be safe and happy. _

_ Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know that things have been a bit hectic at home. Rumors spread far and fast, and the entire dragon debacle (and this is not your fault at all) has caused more than a few concerned nymphs to come banging on our door. Even some humans and other creatures have started congregating at the castle. I’m trying to ease their fears, but you know how some of these people get. You’ve told me you’ve gotten more than your fair share of people interrogating you, and I think I’ve gotten a taste for that myself. The nymphs in the village are getting… anxious. Unfortunately, the forest has been getting hostile because of it. I’ve had to coax the trees to stop trapping travellers and forcing them to get lost. The rivers have also been going at white water speeds practically nonstop, and I’ve only managed to make them slow down a small bit. You know how it is with nature, and I certainly miss your help in calming it down (but I’m happy that you’re doing well at Dragonheart and I’m not trying to guilt you or anything, I just love my little girl).  _

Yuzu snorted, her mother was always between clingy and letting her be independent. Although she was worried about nature back home acting up. Were the nymphs really so anxious that even her mother couldn’t calm them down? Why were they so terrified at the mere thought of a single dragon? Yuzu hadn’t found anyone to admit it to yet, but she had her doubts about dragons ever since she had seen one. From birth she had been told that dragons were  the deadliest, most vicious creatures that ever existed, and meeting one was a death sentence if you were alone. But… the dragon hadn’t attacked her. It just… fell out of a tree and ran. She had been too terrified to think at the time, but the dragon seemed more scared than anything. Yuzu frowned and continued reading the letter.

_ But besides all that, you haven’t told me about your friends in a while! How’s Masumi? I’d love to talk to her sometime, gem magic is wonderful. You should try asking her to crystallize one of your roses, they look absolutely lovely! They’re great as gifts, you should give one to one of your friends! That boy you told me about as well, Yuya, if I remember correctly? Are you two still practicing fire charms together? It’s wonderful you found a good friend to tutor you. If I’m being perfectly honest, I also struggled with those when I was learning. I was always nervous that I’d burn my flowers. But I’m sure you’re learning quickly with him. I’m eagerly awaiting your letter back! _

_ Love, Mom _

Just like Yuzu, Ray’s handwriting was curly and flowery, and she ended her essay by drawing a little doodle of a heart instead of an “o” in love. Yuzu smiled, her mother could be overbearing, but it was just how she was. She cared, and that was the important part. Yuzu placed the letter in the middle of her desk, right next to her finished essay so she’d remember to write a letter back.

“I know I’ve said it at least five times but how is your family’s handwriting that ridiculously pretty? Seriously, how the heck are you so good at calligraphy? I try picking up your pen and chicken scratch would be a kind word for what I make.” Masumi had been silently working on her own ancient runes essay on the other side of the room and was now peeking over Yuzu’s shoulder. Yuzu tried to peek over her shoulder at the essay Masumi had wrote, but accidently bumped foreheads with Masumi. Masumi stumbled back, clutching her head where Yuzu had accidently hit her. 

“Gods you’re hard-headed.” Masumi shook her her head, bangs mussed from her hand pushing them up against her forehead. 

“You ok?” Yuzu laughed, taking a step back from Masumi so she could see over her shoulder to look at her essay. True to Masumi’s word, the runes were hardly legible. The lines were scratched into the paper fiercely and were short, unfocused strokes.

“I’m fine,” Masumi grumbled as she smoothed down her hair. “You know it’s interesting your mom mentioned the whole crystallized rose thing.” 

Yuzu bristled. “Hey, don’t read my letters! I don’t go around snooping through your mail,” She huffed, crossing her arms. Masumi rolled her eyes.

“Is it really snooping when you leave it open in the smack middle of your desk? Not like I read the whole thing over, it’s just that one part that caught my eye.” Masumi paused, looking over the letter again past Yuzu. Yuzu made an indignant noise and stood so Masumi’s view of the letter was obscured. It’s not that she minded Masumi reading that letter, but she’d really rather not have her roommate snooping through her private things without permission. Masumi was so nosy, geez.

“What’s so interesting about it anyway?” Yuzu asked, turning around to roll up the parchment.

“Where I come from, a crystal flower takes a lot of work. Nature magic is complex and difficult, so no one knows it off hand. Someone has to study for years to learn how to craft a flower and then cover it in crystals without crushing it,” Masumi noted. 

“Oh, I never thought about that. Sometimes I forget that most people don’t grow up with that kind of training.” Yuzu hummed, rolling up her dried runes essay to stick in her folder for the class.

“You want to know what else is interesting? In my village, a crystal flower is made exclusively to give to someone as a love confession. And wouldn’t you know it, your mother knows that too. My father told me she came to our village and helped grow flowers for people who couldn’t use magic. So…. I’m just saying, I think your mother might be hinting.” Masumi smirked as Yuzu rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think my mother is gearing up for us to get in a relationship, Masumi. No offense to you but I wouldn’t really feel comfortable dating you while you were still my roommate, and I doubt my mother would either.” Yuzu stuffed her books into her schoolbag, obviously exasperated.

Masumi blushed bright red and stared at Yuzu open-mouthed for a second, before clearing her throat in an attempt ot regain composure. “It’s- quite interesting that’s the first thing your mind jumps to, but I didn’t exactly mean me.”

“What are you on about?” Yuzu pulled her bag over her shoulder, whipping around to face Masumi with her hands on her hips. If Masumi wasn’t joking about herself, what was she insinuating?

“Look, I know lovebirds are oblivious, but everyone and their mother can see you and Yuya are into each other.”

Yuzu spluttered at that, recoiling. Her and Yuya? She couldn’t say that she hadn’t thought of it, but they were just friends, right? They spent so much time together just because they had fun, not because they had any strong feelings for one another. Yuya might get flustered easily but that didn’t mean he had a crush on her, and Yuzu certainly didn’t-!

“You are red as one of your roses.” Masumi grinned in smug satisfaction. 

“You’re way off base, it is not like that at all,” Yuzu mumbled, fidgeting with her bag handle. There was no reason to be embarrassed at baseless accusations. Completely unfounded.

“Look, I’m not going to play matchmaker or anything, but you two obviously like each other, so if you want to take up on your mom’s suggestion, I’m not going to say no. You can already do all the hard parts of making a flower, I can take care of the rest. Think about it, ok? You make each other happy.” Masumi punctuated her offer with a flip of her hair as she returned to her desk, pulling out another scrap of parchment to begin writing something else illegible. 

Yuzu’s cheeks burned all the way to her class. Confessing to Yuya just seemed so forward. They had only known each other for a few months. So what if they spent most of their free time together? You do that with your friends. Besides, Yuya had never made a peep about wanting to start a relationship with her. He would have said something, wouldn’t he?

Yuzu laughed at herself, there wasn’t any way Yuya would confess even if he did love her. She knew him too well. He wouldn’t do anything that he thought would make her uncomfortable, and he was way too shy about emotions to ever tell her something like that. Yuzu bit her lip. But knowing that… what if Yuya did love her? It’s not like she could ask him, he’d get entirely too flustered and would probably make up a lie. Then again, there was always her expert contact on Yuya, and to her luck, he was in her next class.

 

“Hiragi, nice to see you,” Yuto smiled kindly as Yuzu sat next to him, pulling out her textbook. This was perfect. Yuya had avoided morning classes like the plague, so she and Yuto were alone to talk and hopefully answer her questions.

“Good morning Yuto.” Yuzu returned his smile quickly before flipping her textbook pages to the chapter they were currently studying. She took her time turning the pages, racking her brain for how to ask Yuto. Was there any subtle way for him to get her meaning? Yuto was intuitive, she didn’t necessarily need to be direct. Still, it’d drag out the process if she tried to skirt around the topic. Direct. Rip off the bandage and just ask outright, the mortification would last for the least amount of time that way.

“You have something on your mind?” Sharp as ever, Yuto was looking at her with his brow knit in concern. It was kinda uncanny how well he could read facial expressions. He was always worrying about others, and Yuzu appreciated that most of the time. However, now it was cutting down her time to decide on a plan of action. Might as well just go for it, she didn’t have time to think about her words for any meaningful amount of time.

“Yuto, I need to ask you a serious question.” Quickly, she added, ”About Yuya.” 

“Is something wrong?” Yuto straightened up, suddenly more alert. It was almost… to sudden. Like Yuto knew something. Yuzu shook her head a little, she didn’t need to think about that right now. No time to read his body language, she just needed to bite the bullet and ask.

“Does Yuya, uhm, does he- “ Yuzu wanted to curse herself a she started fumbling over the question. It was simple; she couldn’t get cold feet just from embarrassment. She cleared her throat, and finally asked in a whisper, “Does Yuya like me? Y’know, as more than a friend?” Yuzu felt her cheeks burn as she looked away from Yuto. In her peripheral vision, she could see him staring at her, mouth hanging slightly open. Was her question that outlandishly stupid that he couldn’t do anything but stare at her? Yuzu lowered her head so her pigtails hung in front of her face, hiding her expression from Yuto.

“You really don’t know?” Yuto whispered in shock, “Seriously?”

He didn’t have to act like it was obvious! Yuzu groaned, “Just tell me.”

Yuto chuckled to himself, and Yuzu pouted in indignation. This wasn't funny; she just wanted a clear answer. Trying to keep his voice low, Yuto responded, “Yuzu, Yuya has had a crush on you literally from the moment he saw you. I don't even know if he heard a single thing our homeroom teacher said in the first week because he was gawking at you.”

Yuzu snapped her head up, staring at Yuto. He was smiling, but not in a sarcastic way. He wasn't mocking her, he just seemed bemused by the situation. Then, he was serious? Yuya really had a crush on her? For months? He wasn't exactly subtle about it in hindsight, but she still couldn't have thought that Yuya would feel that way about her. All the time they had spent together training, hanging out in town, eating good food together… and she hadn't caught on to how he felt. The blush on her cheeks persisted, and Yuzu only snapped out of her thoughts when Yuto lightly jostled her arm. 

“Look like you’re paying  attention, the teacher is starting class soon.” Yuzu nodded and hurriedly grabbed her pen, turning away from Yuto. They carried on their conversation under their, just quiet enough so no one around them could hear. “Why are you asking about this?”

“I- um, Masumi said- Nevermind, I was just curious, ok?” 

“Curious? But do you-” Yuto was interrupted when their teacher called out his name.

“Yuto, dear, could you tell me what a haze charm does on combination with strong negative emotion?” Ms. Tyler leaned against her chalkboard, chalk levitating to write her notes next to her. Yuzu tried not to look annoyed at the interruption. Ms. Tyler hadn't ever been very lenient with her, she didn't want to garner the teacher’s attention and get in trouble. 

“It blinds everyone around the user, right?”

“Very good. Now let’s move into our lesson, the effects of strong emotion on your charms from this chapter…” The teacher’s eyes lingered on Yuto and Yuzu, as if she knew they had been talking. Yuzu waited for her to finally look away before she ducked her head down so she and Yuto could continue their conversation.

“What were you saying before?”

“Do you like him back?”

Yuzu stopped copying notes, pushing the tip of her pen into the paper. Did she? She didn't really know how she felt. She liked Yuya, but did she reciprocate his feelings? It had crossed her mind that the two of them acted like a couple sometimes, and maybe she had thought that his smile was cute, but that constitute a crush? Besides all that, what would happen if she did like him like that? Was she comfortable with them becoming a couple? Would that change their relationship too much? She liked how things are now, and she didn't want to bring this up and make things awkward. 

“Earth to Yuzu?” Yuto tapped her arm, still keeping his voice at a hush. “What’s your answer?”

Yuzu bit her lip. She tried to gather her thoughts about Yuya. He was her best friend, he made her whole world a little brighter. When they were alone, laughing at a stupid in-joke that wouldn't make sense to anyone else, she always felt lighter. Yuya’s smile, his patience with her when they were learning magic together, his eagerness to try new things and see the world with her. She loved all those moments with him. If she was being totally honest...

“I think I’m in love with Yuya Sakaki.”


	10. Secret Sharing

“Hey Yuto, is it ok with you if I stretch my wings for a minute? They’re stiff.” Ever since Yuto had discovered his secret, life had gotten a little easier. He still tried not to file his fangs or let his eyes flash in front of Yuto, but he at least didn't have to panic if Yuto accidentally saw. Yuto was remarkably good about keeping a secret, so he never worried about anything getting passed on through the gossip mill of the school. Anything that passed Sawatari’s ears would be heard by the entire school in a week. 

 

“I don't think I'll ever get used to it, but go right ahead.” Yuto didn't look up from his letter that he was writing to his parents, but gave Yuya a thumbs up. Yuya rolled his shoulders and shifted back into his natural half dragon form. His wings stretched out behind him, hitting the wall before they could fully extend, but still stretching the muscles nonetheless. His tail stretched out over his bed, looping around to hang off the side. Yuya flexed his wings and tail, stretching his now scaly arms as he did so. 

 

“It's still really weird to see you with claws instead of feet.” Yuto noted, pausing his writing to give Yuya a side glance.

 

“You should see what I look like as an entire dragon, at that point I don't have hands anymore either,” Yuya replied, cracking his neck. 

 

“Entire dragon? This isn't the whole thing?” 

 

“Nope, although I have to try to do it. Like, I can go all human or all dragon but this is just what I'm like naturally, I don't have to force an appearance. And if I did go all dragon, I think I might break open our dorm.” Once Yuya was satisfied with his stretching, he retracted back to human form. Scales still splattered across his arms and chest, but he easily covered them with his school jacket.

 

“It’s amazing you managed to get into this school as a dragon, I'm still not quite over it. You’re nothing at all like they say you're like. I mean, I always thought dragons were like… beasts. More like animals than anything else. Are you different because you’re half-human?”

 

Yuya immediately frowned, glaring at Yuto. “No. Being half-human has nothing to do with it. My dad isn't an animal and neither am I,” He snapped. Yuto blinked in surprise before his face twisted with guilt.

 

“Sorry- I should've realized that was a stupid thing to say.” Yuto looked apologetic, so Yuya tried not to stay angry. He couldn't exactly blame Yuto. Every single whisper of the Dragon War he’d heard from teachers, his classmates, or anyone was all the same. In his history class, there were uncomfortably long debates about the ancient war they were studying compared to the Dragon War. People were constantly arguing whether the dragons or the ancient warmongers were more evil. Yuya just tried to sink into his seat and block out what everyone else was saying. Everyone had learned that dragons were evil and destructive, it was just a fact. It made Yuya’s blood boil whenever he heard that kind of talk, but there was no way he could risk revealing himself just to stand up for his race. It was easier to just let everyone around him call him a monster without knowing it.

 

“it’s ok, but please don't do it again,” Yuya sighed.

 

“If it makes things any better, the fact you're a dragon doesn’t change what I think of you. It's more like you change what I think of dragons, I'm still unlearning all that stuff I used to think, sorry again.” Yuto offered a regretful smile. At the very least he was trying. It did make Yuya feel better hear that, but Yuto was only one person, against a world more of people who hated what he was.

 

“The funny thing is the only person I haven't heard any of this stupid dragon stuff from is Yuzu. And she’s the princess of the nymphs, you’d think she’d be more outspoken about dragons than anyone else, especially after she saw me in the forest.”  Yuya began rolling up his sleeves to cover his scales in bandages, just in case his sleeves slipped or he had to take off his school jacket.

 

“Oh yeah, about Yuzu, that reminds me.” Yuto perked up, suddenly smiling. Yuya finished rolling the bandages over his arms, tilting his head in interest. 

 

“I think she wanted you to meet her after your last class. You guys don't have any classes together this afternoon so she told me to tell you.” 

 

Yuya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You’re smiling. Is there something you're not telling me?”

 

“Oh, look at the time, you have to leave for your potions class. Better not be late.” Yuto was totally up to something. Yuya begrudgingly shoved his messy stack of assignments and folders into his school bag, giving Yuto one last suspicious look before the dorm door shut behind him. Did Yuzu plan some kind of surprise for him with Yuto? It wasn't his birthday, there wasn't a festival in town as far as he knew… What did Yuto know that he didn't?

 

**_Outside the School_ **

 

“Hey, Yuya!” Yuzu waved to catch Yuya’s attention as he walked out of the front entrance of the school. Today, she had tied up her pigtails in some kind of purple flower. She was rocking on her feet excitedly, like she had been anticipating this. On the wall behind her, more purple flowers excitedly grew over the wall, framing Yuzu with flowers. 

 

Something was definitely up.

 

Yuya returned her bright smile, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. He tried to wrack his brain for what Yuzu wanted to do. Was there something that he had forgot? If Yuzu asked to see him, it probably wasn't a plan he had made, but he wasn't entirely sure what Yuzu had for him.

 

“You made another garden on the school walls,” Yuya laughed as the purple flowers behind Yuzu slowly grew out. Yuzu blushed as she flipped around to face the wall, slowly forcing the flowers to recede back into their buds and shrink back into the ground. The flowers seemed a bit more stubborn than Yuzu’s usual fare, it took a good minute of coaxing to get the buds off the wall. Yuzu was acting strangely nervous. Usually she wouldn't have to look at her flowers to ungrow them, but she spent a concentrated effort forcing the blooms back into the ground.

 

“Sorry sorry, ambrosias are more stubborn than lilies. Didn't even realize I was growing them.” Yuzu blushed, pulling her bag strap over her shoulder.

 

“Is everything ok? You seem pretty nervous.” Yuya looked at her with concern.

 

“I probably am.” Yuzu laughed halfheartedly, fiddling with the strap of her bag. “Um, you mind if we take this to the beach? I think it might be a little more relaxing there.” Was she stalling for something? 

 

Yuya tried to start up a conversation, but Yuzu seemed distracted most of the way towards the beach. Halfway through he gave up and just left the two of them to walk in silence. What was going on today? He was definitely out of the loop on something. If Yuto was acting smug and Yuzu was getting nervous… Had Yuzu been practicing something she wanted to show him? Or was there something she needed to tell him?

 

When they finally made their way to the beach, Yuzu stopped, staring out at the ocean waves. After a moment, she sat down, beckoning Yuya to sit next to her. He dropped down, cross-legged. As his fingernails dug into the sand, he turned to look at Yuzu. She was focused on the ocean, rolling waves reflected in her clear blue eyes. She looked conflicted about something, but Yuya couldn't process what. He followed her gaze to stare out at the ocean, asking, “Hey Yuzu, why’d you call me out here again? I forgot if we made plans for something.” He faked a laugh at his own forgetfulness to try and push away some of the nervous tension, but it didn't work at all.

 

“No, you didn't know about this before.” Yuzu took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Yuya I…” She stopped mid-sentence, chewing on her lip before suddenly blurting out, “Do you think keeping something important a secret from your friend is bad?”

 

Yuya startled. “Where did this come from?” 

 

“I- I don't know if I've been entirely honest with you recently. I want to tell you but I'm not sure how.” Yuzu kept her eyes resolutely closed. “I mean, I know we don't have to tell each other everything, you probably keep secrets from me and that’s fine but I just feel like… I don't want to be dishonest with someone I care about.” Yuzu opened her eyes, but she was still looking at the ocean. It was like she was actively trying to avoid looking at his face. Yuya’s heart panged. Yuzu felt so badly about keeping a secret from him? He’d kept more than his fair share from her, she didn't deserve to feel badly.

 

“Yuzu, really, It’s ok. You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.” Yuya shifted, not sure what he should say. The ocean waves rocked back and forth rhythmically, filling the silence between them.

 

“Yuya I-” Yuzu quickly turned towards him, staring him straight in the eyes. She looked desperate, like she wanted to tell him something but couldn't find the words. “Yuya, I want to…” she trailed off, looking down at the ground and digging her nails into the sand. Frustrated tears were shining at the corner of her eyes. Yuya automatically reached a comforting hand to sit on her shoulder.  He hated seeing her sad, and it made him feel all the more guilty that it was over a secret between them. Yuzu placed her hand, over Yuya’s squeezing it for comfort. They stayed like that for a moment, Yuzu’s fingers over his. 

 

“I'm sorry, Yuya. I really want to tell you but everytime I try the words just die in my throat and I-” Yuzu squeezed Yuya’s hand. Yuya pulled closer to her, all he wanted to do was give her some comfort.

 

“What if I tell you a secret?” The words came without a thought and Yuya immediately internally panicked. Why did he say that?! He couldn't tell Yuzu his secret, she was the princess of the nymphs! He trusted her, but even so, he couldn't ignore the risks. If he told her he was a dragon, there was nothing stopping her from telling her mother. Once the Queen knew Dragons weren't extinct, it was all over for him and his dad.

 

“Like, a secret exchange?” Yuzu lifted her gaze from the ground, looking back up at Yuya. He felt a little better to see that her frustration had turned partially into curiosity.

 

“Y-yeah. Like you said, I've kept secrets from you so… maybe it'll be easier if we both share something we've been hiding.” Yuya tried not to let his voice quiver with the onset of panic. It was ok, he could make up a secret, he didn't have to say he was a dragon. Still, the fact that she had looked so guilty about hiding this from him… Yuya hated to lie to her in turn. 

 

“That- that might make it better. I- Actually um… if you don't mind, could we do this later tonight? I kinda need to… gather my thoughts.” Yuzu looked visibly relieved as her hand slipped off Yuya’s. 

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Yuya nodded in agreement, trying to avoid the awful dread he was feeling. He was glad Yuzu didn't put him on the spot right then and there, but he still only had a few hours to make some sort of plan. How’d he get into this mess?

**_Yuzu’s Dorm_ **

 

“Oh my god, you chickened out?” Masumi was cackling, and Yuzu’s face burned as she buried herself in her pillow.

 

“It was way harder in person than in my head,” Yuzu groaned.

 

“Better gear yourself up for tonight then, if you come back and you haven't given him that rose we made, I will never let you forget this.” 

 

Yuzu sighed loudly as she turned on her side, twisting the crystal rose in her hand.

**_Yuya’s Dorm_ **

 

“So, how’d it go?” Yuto asked with a grin on his face as Yuya opened the door to their dorm. Immediately, he saw the expression on Yuya’s face and his face melted into concern for his friend. “Did something happen?”

 

Yuya slowly closed the door behind him, before sliding down the wood to the floor, hugging his knees. “Yuto, do you think I should tell Yuzu that I'm a dragon?”

 

Yuto looked surprised, although Yuya couldn't blame him. After all he pretty much had a breakdown when Yuto found out, Yuto probably wouldn't expect him to even attempt to confess to anyone else. Tentatively, Yuto walked over to Yuya and sat beside him on the floor. “What brought this on?”

 

“Yuzu told me she was keeping a secret from me and wanted to tell me. She looked like she felt badly about it and-” Yuya let out a shuddery sigh and turned to Yuto. “Yuto, she’s one of my best friends. I mean, if you’ve accepted it then, do you think she would too? But, I mean, she’s also a nymph. She might hate me if I tell her.” Yuya put his chin on his knees, and his eyes flashed dichromatic. Yuto jolted a bit. He still had to get used to that, but right now comforting his friend was more important. 

 

“Yuya… I honestly think that anyone who knows you wouldn't hate you no matter what you are. I understand that it looks dangerous though, considering her family. “ Yuto offered a comforting smile. Yuya lifted his head from his knees, flashing a half-smile in return, before his expression returned to worry.

 

“Yuzu asked to meet up again tonight. What do you think I should do?” 

 

“Honestly, I don't know what I’d do if I was in your position. I know it has to be hard when you've kept up the secret for so long. Still, I know how you feel about her, and you’re really important to her too. I guess the best I can say is that I think Yuzu will accept you no matter what you are.” Yuto stood up, offering his hand to Yuya. Yuya took it, and Yuto helped pull him up from the floor. 

 

“Thanks, Yuto. I’m still not sure but I feel better about it.” Yuya squeezed Yuto’s hand then let go of it, turning towards his desk. He blinked in surprise as he saw a letter had appeared on his desk, covered by a magic seal. His stomach dropped as he remembered the last letter he had sent his father, and with everything that had happened since, Zarc might've caught wind of the dragon sighting and put two and two together. He prayed he wasn't in that much trouble.

 

“That a letter from your dad?” Yuto peeked over his shoulder to see what Yuya was staring at.

 

“Yeah. Mind if I read that in private?” Yuya swallowed past a thick lump in his throat, wondering what his father would say.

 

“Yeah, go right ahead. I have to finish a literature essay anyhow. I’ll be here if you need me” Yuto clapped his hand on Yuya’s shoulder with a reassuring smile before returning to his desk, rummaging in his bag for paper. Yuya walked to his own desk, hesitantly peeling the seal off the paper, uncurling it to read the words that appeared to have been hastily scribbled onto the paper

 

_ Sorry I didn’t respond sooner. Lost track of time, hunted a few days longer than I should have, and I didnt get your letter. Harder to notice days have gone by when you’re not here. From what I’ve been hearing, I guess this letter is too late anyway, but I guess just to tell you what I know for the future. I’m sorry you had to force yourself in an uncomfortable position for so long. I probably should have anticipated that, I’ve never been able to keep the half-human form for long periods of time, I should’ve guessed it would’ve been the same for you and full-human. I honestly don’t know how to fix the problem other than transform back. And I guess you did. From what I can tell, you had to turn back and someone spotted you, right? The fae  in the village have told me that no one knew it was you, thankfully. I’m not mad at you, I promise, I’m just worried. I’m going to try and lay low for a while, rumors of dragons are inevitably going to bring attention of Falkirk. Apparently no one has come by to look for dragons or anything, so I’m guessing people are more scared of dragons than they’re mad enough to try and find one. _

_ I’m sorry that this happened, and I’m hoping it’ll blow over soon. When you come home this break we can talk about what we’ll do next, but we can’t let the other races know we still exist. I know you really want to go to Dragonheart, and I’m not saying we can’t keep that up, but there’s no shame if you think you need to drop out. Still, please try not to transform until you get back home if that’s possible. Word has already spread like wildfire, we don’t need to add to the rumors. I love you, Yuya. _

 

Yuya’s stomach dropped. His dad had definitely figured it out. Even worse, the fast writing, lack of a signature, and smudged ink told Yuya that Zarc was definitely panicking when he wrote this. Yuya clutched the letter tightly in his hands, crinkling the paper from where his fingers dug in. As he read over the words again, he felt a twist of guilt. Zarc was asking him to just try and keep their secret from here on… and he already told Yuto. There was someone who knew not only of their existence, but where they lived. Even if Yuya trusted Yuto, how could he reveal the one thing that he and his father had spent their entire lives trying to hide? Yuya bit his lip, shakily folding up the letter to store in his drawer. What was he going to tell his dad? He hated lying, and he was loathe to do it to the one person he was allowed to tell anything. Still, sending a letter back that said Yuya had broke down and revealed their secret to his roommate wasn’t going to make things better for anybody. Even if Zarc had made it something that was his choice in this letter, Yuya knew his father was nervous about sending him to Dragonheart from the very beginning. If he made the situation even worse for himself, would Zarc still let him make that choice? He didn’t want to lose everything he had here. He loved his classmates, the school, Yuto and-

 

Yuzu.

 

His heart panged at the thought of leaving Dragonheart and never seeing Yuzu again. He loved spending time with her so much that he couldn’t bear to think of just leaving without another word to her. She was always eager to show him new things, train to better herself, and her smiles were like concentrated bursts of sunshine that made his day brighter. Yuya dug his fingernails into the desk in front of him. If he left Dragonheart, what would he say to her? He didn’t want to make her sad, and he didn’t want to lie to her, but he also couldn’t just leave without another word. Yuzu was too important for him to not try a goodbye with her. 

 

Yuya shook his head. Nothing was set in stone, he was thinking as if Zarc had just sent him a letter telling him to leave Dragonheart immediately. It wasn’t that bad yet, if it was ever going to be. Still, Yuya couldn’t escape the thought of not seeing Yuzu again, and leaving the friendship between them behind. Then there was the matter of telling Yuzu about himself. Was this letter a sign Yuya should never tell her? If his father was so terrified of the prospect of rumors about dragons still existing, then two people knowing for certain he existed would make things much  _ much _ worse. Not to mention, Yuto was one thing. He was a Half-Elf. Sure, their race hated dragons like everyone else, but they still weren’t nymphs. If Yuya told a nymph, Zarc would certainly pull him out of school. He couldn’t let that happen, he had to keep it from Zarc.

 

Yuya hated all the lying. He hated trying to hide who he was, and now he had to hide what he was doing from his own father. He felt so guilty anytime Yuzu or Yuto had asked about him, always telling a half-truth or changing the subject as quickly as possible. As for his father, Yuya hadn’t lied to Zarc about much, but… he still didn’t tell Zarc that he befriended a nymph. He still didn’t tell Zarc about the problems he had with staying human until it had gotten unbearable. He was just hiding all the things that he thought would make his dad worry, even if they were inevitably going to be found out later. Now he had to keep the truth about telling Yuto. Yuya felt frustrated tears at the edge of his eyes. He didn’t know what to do, and he hated that he had to hide everything just to keep some semblance of peace in his own life.

 

Short, filed nails still digging into the desk, Yuya called out, “Yuto… You said Yuzu would accept me, right? No matter what I was?”

 

“Definitely. You’re really important to her.” Yuto said unwaveringly, before adding in a softer tone, “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yuto, I- I don’t want to keep lying to the people I love. I know that has consequences. I know that it’s dangerous, but I’m sick of keeping secrets.” Yuya balled his fingers into a fist. It might be stupid and reckless. He was doing it for his own sake, he was being selfish about it. Even so, he was just tired from hiding everything.

 

“Yuya…?”

 

“I’m telling her tonight.”

 

**_The Forest, Nighttime_ **

 

“Yuya!” Yuzu greeted him with a big hug. The two of them were breaking curfew, but Yuzu had promised that she’d keep them out of trouble. Yuya was nervous, and he hugged her back a little tighter than he normally would have. He was surprised when Yuzu suggested they go into the forest to tell secrets, after all that’s where she had seen a dragon, but she told him that it was the only place they could guarantee no one else would hear them. He didn’t mind, it wouldn’t definitely make his part easier.

 

“So, you ready?” Yuzu asked, blue eyes reflecting the fragmented moonlight that filtered through the tree leaves. Yuya’s stomach found itself twisting in knots.

 

“Ok. So how do you want to do this?” Yuya felt the nerves ebb away slightly when he saw Yuzu growing more flowers around her feet. He always thought it was really cute when she did that, getting so excited her magic just spilled over.

 

“Ok so um, do you want to go first?” For the first time, Yuya noticed her hands were clasped behind her back. He tilted his head, trying to see if she was holding something, but Yuzu shifted to completely block his view.

 

“Maybe you should go first? I think it makes you less nervous if you don’t have to wait,” Yuya offered.

 

“Same goes for you. I- I don’t know, maybe it’ll be easier if you say it first?” Yuzu rocked on the balls of her feet, and her flowers started growing in a circle on the forest floor around her. 

 

Both of them tried to offer at the same time, “I think it’ll be easier if you say it first-” “It’s better if you went first-”

 

The two of them stopped as they interrupted each other, staring at each other before both breaking out into little giggles. They were being ridiculous, this wasn’t a romantic comedy. One of them just had to out and say it, or else they’d be going back and forth all night. Yuya took a deep breath, steeling himself. He might as well say his piece first, someone had to.

 

“Yuzu, I’ve been keeping a secret since I’ve met you. It’s something really big, and important, and I was always so terrified to tell anyone that I made myself lie to you so you wouldn’t find out. I-” Yuya took another breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He was really doing this.”I hope you can understand.”

 

“Yes, Yuya?” Yuzu’s voice sounded excited, almost… hopeful? Was she expecting him to tell her something? Yuya shook his head slightly, he couldn’t stall any longer or his nerves would get the better of him.

 

“Close your eyes.” Yuya’s voice wavered from his anxiety and anticipation. There was so much at stake here, so much he was putting on line. Did he have the right to do this? To break the promise to his father and endanger his race? Yuya cracked open one eye. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Yuzu, moonlight illuminating her wide smile under her closed eyes. She looked beautiful, the circle of flowers around her feet glowing softly. She look like a picture out of a storybook, he almost couldn’t believe she was standing in front of him.

 

“Can I open my eyes? Don’t tell me you procrastinated on getting it ready, you had all day.” Yuzu giggled nervously, and Yuya felt the coiling nervousness relax ever so slightly. This was Yuzu. He loved her; she was kind and brilliant and amazing and he could tell her anything.

 

“Not yet.”

 

He could do this.

 

Slowly, Yuya let his transformation take over. Wings, horns, scales, claws. He slowly opened his eyes, and the dark forest was suddenly brighter, more defined. Yuya sighed in a shuddering breath, unfolding his wings behind him.

 

“Ok… you can open your eyes.” Yuya held his breath as Yuzu immediately snapped open her bright blue eyes. In a single second, bright excitement changed to a moment of confusion before shock overtook everything else. She stared, lip quivering as her eyes roamed over Yuya. He saw her trace the edges of his wings with her eyes, stopping at his head to flit her gaze between his horns and dichromatic eyes. 

 

“You’re-you’re a…” Her voice was shaking, badly, and Yuya instantly felt a flood of regrets. He had scared her, he should have just kept this a secret. He should have taken on the burden of lying rather than trying to give something this heavy to Yuzu. 

 

Regretfully, Yuya finished her sentence for her. “Dragon. Well, half-dragon, anyway.” Yuzu seemed frozen on the spot, arms fallen to her sides. Yuya finally noticed what she had been hiding behind her back. It was a rose, it seemed. Yuya grit his fangs and looked and the ground. 

 

“You’re the one I saw in the forest that night, aren’t you?” Yuzu’s voice had become steadier, although there was still a shocked shudder to the words. Yuya couldn’t blame her, she had just learned that she had been spending so much time with her race’s sworn enemy. There was so much that she had to process, and Yuya folding his wings on himself out of guilt. He shouldn’t have put this on her all at once. Scratch that, he shouldn’t have put this on her at all. 

 

“I am. I transformed in the forest and I lost track of where I was. I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to.” Yuya cast a cursory glance up to Yuzu, trying to gauge her face to see how bad the damage he’d done was. He couldn't get a good read on her expression. Was she scared? Just shocked? Something else? There was an uncertainty in her eyes, and her lips were slightly parted as if she wanted to say something, but didn’t know how to.Tentatively, she took a step forward, the flowers around her feet parting to let her do so.

 

“Yuya…?” Her voice was laced with a question he didn’t know how to answer. She took another tentative step forward, Yuya shut his eyes closed, he couldn’t trust himself not to cry. Had he ruined it? Was this took much for Yuzu? Was their friendship over?

 

Yuya flinched when he felt a soft hand resting on his wing. Yuya blinked his watery eyes in confusion as Yuzu reached over his shoulder to gently touch the scales on his wings. His wings rustled, and Yuya shivered from the touch. Yuzu’s eyes darted from her hand to meet Yuya’s eyes, and it suddenly occurred to him that the look on her face was one of awe.

 

“This is… wow. I can’t believe it. You’re really a dragon,” She breathed in amazement. Yuzu drew her hand back from his wings, keeping her gaze steadily locked onto his eyes. Yuya swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

 

“You’re not.. .scared? Or angry? You don’t hate me, do you?” Yuya bit his lip as he gazed back into her eyes. They were soft, and inviting, and he found comfort in the familiarity of her expression.

 

“Yuya,” Yuzu gently cupped his face in one hand, fingers right on his scales. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

 

“Yuzu?” Yuya felt his nerves rise up again, freezing him in place. What was she going to say? 

 

“I was going to give this to you earlier today, but I got scared.” With the hand that wasn’t touching him, Yuzu procured a flower that refracted the light through the trees, and Yuya marvelled as he realized that it was beautiful red rose encased in gems. Yuzu took a step closer to Yuya so that their faces were barely half a foot apart, and he could feel her breath tickle his chin. “You know, I’ve heard a legend that in some villages, people spend years making roses in crystal to give to the people they love.”

 

“Huh?” Yuya stuttered, staring at the rose. Was she insinuating  _ that? _ ”Wait, Yuzu, are you saying-”

 

“Yuya, I didn’t have the courage before, but after everything you’ve shown me, I think I can say it for real.” Yuzu took a breath, and Yuya found himself sucking in his own in anticipation. “I love you, Yuya Sakaki, no matter what you are.”

 

Yuya didn’t exactly know how he found himself in the position he was in next, but all he felt was the soft press of lips against his and he wrapped his arms tightly around Yuzu, feeling light as air. She slipped her hands from his face to over his shoulders, pushing in for the kiss. Yuya felt like his world had exploded into stars, she tasted like strawberries and sunlight mixed together in utter happiness. He could’ve stayed like that forever, and he well would’ve if Yuzu didn’t slip her hands off of him and gently push away. She was panting slightly, cheeks flushed tomato red. Yuya found himself a little out of breath as well. His tongue was tied up from the dazzling moment, and it took a few moments for both of them to catch their bearings.

 

Yuya opened his wings, taking a step closer to Yuzu. His wings fluttered nervously with excitement. She startled a bit, but didn’t move away. “Yuzu, can I- Can I fly with you?” He wanted to take her up into the stars and show her the sky that he had loved to soar through.

 

“Are you sure? Someone might see us,” Yuzu said hesitantly. Yuya felt a bubble of laughter escape him as every anxious, guilt-filled regret he had previously flew out all at once.

 

“Not if we go above the clouds. Please?” Yuya offered a hand to her, and Yuzu took it, beaming at him. He hugged her into him tightly, and she wrapped her arms around his middle, just below where his wings met his back. With a flap of his wings, they were off the ground, breaking through the cover of the trees. Yuzu yelped at the sudden takeoff, clutching onto Yuya for dear life. It only took a few more seconds for Yuya to break up through a low hanging cloud, little tufts of it twirling around where he had come through. Yuzu dug her fingers into his clothes, even though his grip on her was steady enough that she wouldn't fall. Yuzu had buried her head in his shoulder, and Yuya smiled at the sight.

 

“Hey, we’re done. You can look up now.”

 

“Mm, I think I’m good here. Seems a little safer,” Yuzu mumbled into him. Yuya laughed as she reluctantly pulled away from, before her expression began reflecting the twinkling stars that covered the sky above them. The moon hung in the middle, half full. Around them were swirling shapes and masses of clouds, all beautifully colored by moonlight.

 

“It’s- I never thought a night sky would look like this.” Yuzu looked around as far as her neck would let her. Yuya turned to let her see all around him, keeping his wings beating steadily.

 

“It’s always better up close,” Yuya agreed, smiling brightly.

 

“Thank you for showing me. I’m really happy this is how tonight turned out. To be honest I was really scared to tell you.” Yuzu tore her gaze away from the sight around them to look into Yuya’s eyes.

 

Yuya snorted. “You were nervous? I can’t imagine the feeling.”

 

“Yeah, your secret was a little bigger than mine, I can admit to that,” Yuya giggled in agreement. The two of them shared soft laughter, before returning their attention to the gorgeous night around them.

 

“This is ok, right?” Yuya asked quietly, “The whole dragon thing?”

 

“Of course. I was surprised, definitely, but I don’t mind. It might take some adjusting and a serious talk later, but we’ll work it out. You’re still you.” Yuzu tilted her head so it rested in the crook of his shoulder, and Yuya warmed at the feeling.

 

“You won’t tell anyone, right? I know it’s a lot to ask.” Yuzu interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips, staring him resolutely in the eyes.

 

“I promise on my life not to tell a soul. Including my family.” Yuya’s shoulders immediately sagged in relief, pushing his forehead to Yuzu’s. Tears were gracing his eyes again, but out of happiness.

 

“Thank you so, so much.” Yuya closed his eyes, just taking in the relief and happiness from Yuzu’s trust. “I love you.”

 

She thanked him with a second, weightless kiss.

  


	11. Camping in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see guys!! Yu here!
> 
> Sorry I haven't been able to talk for a while! Been away and things, but glad to theoretically see you all again and welcome back to Dragonheart!! As for why we were so long at getting back to posting, Muse has actually been unable to draw for a while and personally I think that we can all survive the wait :) 
> 
> As for me, I have recently been really busy irl and have had like no time to write but I'm finally getting my motivation back to start creating content again! So yay!
> 
> While Muse actually hasn't finished the chapter art I just felt like finally posting the chapter I wrote, what? Four odd months ago? Thereabouts? Wait... nope. I wrote this about six months ago so pls forgive me...
> 
> This is like... three, four times longer than I intended to write it? And maybe will have like a continuation? Idk... maybe? Depends on what you guys think... but like. Muse gave me permission to write a YuBoys dimensionshipping-centric chapter and you all know how that usually plays out for me.... I see it, I take it. 
> 
> Anyhow, happy reading guys!

“Camping?” Yuto asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

“Why not? It could be fun!” Yugo pouted, sitting back against the cafeteria seat. “I thought you’d want to come.” 

Yuto shrugged, turning back to his bento-lunch with a grin. It couldn’t be all that bad of an idea. “So. Aside from me, who else did you invite again?”

“No one else yet, Rin wants to take the girls with her somewhere as well. This whole mess is basically her idea to help me ‘socialise’. Whatever the hell that is.” 

Yuto nodded in agreement. shoving a chopstick in his mouth, “A true mystery not worth solving.” 

Yugo grunted, looking like he was remembering something for a split second before turning back to Yuto. “So, you in? I’m thinking of asking Yuya as well if you both want to tag along. It’ll only be for about two nights, maybe a week tops out in the woods near my hometown of llrirth.” 

“Sure, why not? I can pass the message on to Yuya if you want me to, he’s out with Yuzu at the moment.” 

“Of course he is.” Yugo grumbled, reaching for a large chicken leg, “What’s even going on between those two anyway?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Yuto asked, setting his chopsticks down to stare at Yugo in disbelief.

Yugo looked up, mouth full of chicken, “What?” He mumbled through his food, “It’s a valid question.” 

“Rin is right…” Yuto grinned, “You really are clueless aren’t you?” 

“Hey!” Yugo swallowed, pointing the already half-shredded chicken leg at him indignantly, “I get enough insults in my own bedroom. I don’t need them over a sacred meal.” 

Yuto laughed, picking the chopsticks back up. Yugo grunted turning sideways in his chair to look over his shoulder, just in time to see Yuri waltz through the cafeteria door. 

Yugo ducked down quicker than Yuto could even blink, sliding off his seat to curl up under the table. “If he comes over, I’m not here.” He whispered, earning him a raised eyebrow from Yuto. 

“Too late buddy, he saw your trick a mile off.”

“Goddamnit.” Yugo muttered but refused to budge as Yuri sauntered over. 

“My my,” Yuri grinned, “now what would you two be gossiping about?’ 

“Hello to you too Yuri.” Yuto nodded in mildly reluctant greeting, Yuri smiled, then bent over, looking at Yugo under the table. 

“You ever coming out from under there Fusion?” 

“For the last time! My name is— OW!” Yugo’s retort was promptly cut off as he forgot he was under a table and slammed his skull into to the underside, making the lunch trays clatter. 

Meekly, Yugo whimpered as he pulled himself out, slumping in his chair with a hand to his head, rubbing his bruised scalp. 

Yuri laughed and even Yuto couldn’t stifle the giggle. Yugo snapped an eye open and glared at both of them. “What the hell guys?” 

Yuri took a deep breath placing his hands behind his back as he pretended to do a poor job of composing himself. “Nothing at all. Just curious to see what my two _besties_ are up to?” 

Yuto’s laugh stemmed to a frown before turning into a half-hearted shrug. Yuri was weird, no, scratch that. He was _really_ weird and he was creepy but he couldn’t be as bad as they thought right? Maybe a good bit of fresh air and actual human (figuratively speaking) interaction could do him some good. 

“Yugo’s planning a camping trip, why don’t you tag along with us? You never know, you might enjoy yourself.” 

Yuri blinked, his magenta eyes widening at Yuto like he couldn’t quite believe someone was speaking to him. Yuto blinked back. He wasn’t used to Yuri looking confused. 

He tried a gentle smile. 

That just made it worse. 

Yuri smiled back. An actual, genuinely real, mildly excited smile. 

It didn’t suit him. 

“Yeah.” Yuri looked away, letting Yuto relax, “Yeah... I... I think I’d like that...”

“What. The. _Hell_ Yoot?!” Yugo suddenly growled, snapping Yuri out of whatever weird trance he was in, Yuto turned. Yugo was looking across the table like Yuto had just asked him to shoot his own dog. “This was supposed to be a get-away-from-all-cabbages kind of trip!” 

It took Yuto a few seconds to realise that he was talking about Yuri before they both burst out laughing, grinning as Yugo only seemed to get more annoyed. 

“You know I can cancel both your invites and just take Yuya right? Maybe _he_ will take me seriously.” 

“Oh pumpkin,” Yuri smiled, wiping tears from his eyes as he laid a hand on Yugo’s shoulder, “ _nobody_ takes you seriously.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was about six when Yuya finally walked back into his dorm. 

“Hello Mr. Sakaki.” Yuto grinned, faking an evil accent as he spun round in his chair to face Yuya’s unsuspecting face. “I’ve been expecting you.” 

Yuya blinked at his friend as he began petting an imaginary cat, then burst out laughing.

Yuto joined in, unable to keep a straight face and grinning wildly as Yuya fell in fits of giggles. 

“What... the... hell was that?” Yuya gasped between breaths. Yuto grinned, pretending to place the cat on the floor as he walked towards his friend. 

“Have you seriously never seen any cliche movies?” 

Yuya grinned back up at him, “Not a one, Dad tried to keep me as disconnected as possible.” 

Yuto stuck out a hand, helping Yuya to his feet, “You have sorely missed out my friend. You will require a good, solid education when we get back.” 

Now it was Yuya’s turn to frown as he looked at Yuto, “When we get back from where?” 

“Camping my boy! The fresh grass, the wind in the trees, sleeping under the stars or in tents, telling scary and daring narratives of stupid and naive heroes around the campfire. Trust me, you’re going to love it. Yugo’s already organised everything, we’ll go pick up supplies and things in town tomorrow then head off to Ilrith for the next two nights. Be back to school by mid-recess on Monday.” 

“Ooh sounds like fun!” Yuya grinned, dumping his bag on his bed before turning to face Yuto who had returned to his spinning chair. “I’ve never been camping before!” 

“I figured, you really have missed out kiddo.” 

Yuya sighed, falling backwards onto the bed, “Yeah... I know. There’s so much cool stuff that I wish I could have done back when I was little. You know, aside from having friends and going to school I really wanted to go to the theatre.” 

Yuto raised an eyebrow, “Really? That was your greatest wish as a child?” 

Yuya frowned, “Why? Does that sound weird?” 

Yuto shook his head rapidly, “No no no, I just expected... uh... I dunno? Seeing a movie first I suppose? Stage theatre isn’t as popular as it used to be that’s all.” 

Yuya shrugged, giving Yuto a smile, “What can I say, I’m a drama kid. I’ve always loved being theatrical. You know I forced my dad to learn acrobatics with me?” 

Yuto grinned, “No, but I can totally see that happening, plus from what Yuzu says you’re pretty good as well.” 

Yuya blushed and turned away, looking up at the ceiling, a fluttery feeling rising in his chest. “I... I’m glad... that the audience enjoyed my performance.” 

Yuto smiled, standing up from the chair to sit beside Yuya on his bed. “I hope you show me one day, up on stage with thousands of people cheering for you in something much bigger than a small tent. And...” Yuto faltered, looking down at his friend, Yuya looked back expectantly. Yuto lay back, “And I really hope you don’t have to hide who you really are when you do.” 

Yuya was silent to that. Not saying out loud the fact that Yuto had just voiced his greatest dream.

 

* * *

 

 

“Marshmallows. The true sacred gem of the camping experience. A must.” Yuto said as he threw the better part of seven packets into the shopping trolley. 

“We really need that many?” Yuya asked dubiously, Yuto shrugged. 

“Maybe. You never know who, or what, might get peckish in the middle of the night.” He jabbed a finger over his shoulder to where Yugo was yelling for more meat at the poor satyr behind the butcher counter at the back of the supermarket. 

“That’s it satyr-dude! Pile up that good beef!” 

“Honestly? Why the hell do we bother taking you anywhere Fusion?” Yuri sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Yugo walked away with what looked like about a hundred-and-fifty pounds worth of steak and ham. 

Yuya almost grimaced as he dumped it on top of the marshmallows. “I need sustenance Yuri! Sustenance!”

Yuri sighed again, walking up to Yuto who was holding the shopping list, chewing on the end of a pencil. “Anything else we need?” 

“Depends,” Yuto said, folding and placing the paper in his back pocket. “Maybe?” 

“Maybe?” Yuri echoed, “You literally just had the list out.” 

Yuto turned to him, staring into his eyes with a dead serious expression. “It’s a blank piece of paper.” 

Yuri stared at him for a second, then pressed his hand against his eyes in a spectacular face-palm. “Un-friggin’-believable.” 

“Uh... well... we have marshmallows and meat.” Yuya started, “That doesn’t sound healthy... so maybe some fruit? Bread or something? If we’re gonna be out for two nights then we’re probably going to want enough food for let’s see...” Yuya stuck his tongue out counting on his fingers, “Two dinners, two lunches and either one or two breakfasts as well. If we go for a week we’re going to need a lot more ingredients, plus we have to consider that we’ll be taking the food with us the whole way. That may or may not be difficult if we’re planning to hike anywhere... that will require a better rationing of food, while if we plan to stay in one spot we’d be able to carry a lot more probably cook some more... extravagant meals. So. On that note, what do you guys want to eat exactly?” 

They stared at him. 

Yuya blinked, “What?” 

“I... uh... Yuya... can you cook?” Yuto asked, breaking the silence.

Yuya blinked again, “Well yeah. I used to cook all the meals for my dad and I back home. Why?” 

Yugo cheered, “Hell yes! We got a cook on our hands people!” 

“Well... I must admit, I didn’t expect that.” Yuri huffed, taking a moment to briefly glare at Yuto before addressing Yuya, “Well then. Sakaki—” 

“Call me Yuya, Yuri. Friends don’t have to be so formal.” Yuya smiled, taking Yuri aback. 

He blinked up at Yuya in surprise, that same strange flash like he wasn’t quite sure what language Yuya was speaking to him darted across his face. Then he smiled back, looking to Yugo and Yuto who grinned.

“Yuya makes a point. We’re friends now Yuri.” Yuto nodded, causing Yuri to blink. 

“Aw what the hell, I guess you are the only person I’ve hung out with more than Rin at school. I’m calling a truce cabbage, friends?” Yugo scratched the back of his head then stuck out his hand. 

Yuri blinked again, looking from one boy to the next before his face cracked into the warmest smile any of them had seen on him, taking Yugo’s hand, “Friends huh? I’ve never had any of them before... Well then Yuya, boys. What do you want to eat?”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was already dipping below the horizon as the four boys stepped out of the bus. Leaving the sky awash with soft oranges and golds. 

The Illrith woods loomed menacingly above them, the canopy and trees three times thicker than the woods on the Dragonheart grounds. A cool breeze whipped through the clearing as the bus disappeared around the next bend, leaving them in an eerie silence. 

A silence that was short lived by the loud cheer given by Yugo. 

“Heck yeck guys! We made it!” 

“Where did you have in mind to set up camp?” Yuto asked, hefting his large rucksack on to his shoulders with a grunt. “We might want to think about turning in fairly soon.”

Yuya nodded, glancing up at the sky as he bent to pick up his own bag. They had everything they needed thanks to Yugo (or rather Rin’s) organised foresight to buy them camping supplies. Two tents, four sleeping bags and roll mats, frypans, rope, hiking boots, matches, changes of spare clothes, overcoats and even survival guidebooks in case they ran out of food. Yuya almost laughed. They may have packed four rucksacks with the essential camping tools, but they had another larger bag again stuffed to the brim with food. 

He doubted they’d run out. 

Yuri almost fell, grunting with the effort as he heaved his bag to his shoulders. Yuya tried to help, but Yuri’s pride stopped him from helping the boy as he managed to stand up. Well... if a forty-five-degree angle forward was considered standing up straight. 

Yugo led the way, following his nose rather than a map. This was his old territory, the campgrounds where Yugo said he spent a lot of his time as a child with his dad. Camping in these very same woods as his dad taught him on how to hunt and deal with the full-moon nights. 

The clearing was large and tree covered when they reached it. Dried leaves and cracked twigs crunching under their boots as they set their bags down near an old rusty fire pit. Forgotten kindling and crumbling charcoal still lying stone cold as a mere memory to the people who had camped here before them. 

Yuya found it surreal. He had often hunted in the woods with Zarc, but he’d never camped in them before. They were silent, the odd hoot of an owl or the rustle of leaves were the only indications that they weren’t the only people left on the planet. 

Yuya and Yuto set to work on the fire while Yugo and Yuri set up the tents. Yuya grinned as he collected the kindling the two of them were becoming increasingly annoyed at one another as they connected the poles and hammered in the pegs. 

Yuto walked up to him as Yuya picked up a fairly large log, “Having fun yet?” 

Yuya grinned, “You bet, we haven’t even started yet but I can’t wait to see what Yugo has planned for us.” 

Yuto’s smile wavered slightly as he pulled Yuya off to one side, “What... uh... be careful though okay? I know Yugo and Yuri and nice guys, but they still don’t know... well about you.”

Yuya shook his head, “I haven’t forgotten for one second. Look. I trust you Yuto. I do. It’ll be fine right? I didn’t slip up for a whole four months before you and Yuzu, what’s a week going to do?” 

Yuto sighed but nodded, looking back over his shoulder as Yugo and Yuri secured the last peg in the second tent.

 

* * *

 

 

Campfire stories. Yuya had never thought about them before, mostly because he hadn’t been camping, so he didn’t really have a whole lot of scary tales to contribute as Yuri made Yugo scream for the fourth time that night. 

“That’s not funny!” Yugo whined putting his hands over his ears, “That was creepy! I’m not going to sleep for a whole week now!” 

Yuri laughed, practically splitting his sides as he fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Yuya joined in and Yugo continued to glare, looking to Yuto for emotional support. When all he received was a good-natured shrug, Yugo promptly resolved to sulking. 

It was the most fun Yuya had had since the circus, and it was nice, he reflected, that he was making friends with other people in his year. The giggling stopped and the four of them fell into an awkward silence, looking around the circle with stupid grins on their faces. Even Yugo pulled himself out of his annoyance to roast another five marshmallows on a single stick. 

Yuya smiled, enjoying himself even more as he got to know the other three boys around the campfire. Yuto told silly stories of people who had asked for ridiculous weapons in hid father’s blacksmith shop, how he had once been asked to make a wooden chair even though it was clear they only smelted metal. 

Yugo pointed out the constellations in the night sky above them, showing them how his father had taught him to read the sky like a map. How the pair of them would navigate the world and camp together often.

Yuya smiled and listened, it was interesting to hear about how other people had lived their lives. Yuya’s smile wavered, his life had been so much different. Hidden behind walls for fear of his life and the life of his father. They had watched the Falkirk village, seen the children playing in the streets, always laughing, always happy. But they had also seen the small glances people would shoot in the direction of their mountain, unsure if the dragons would come and destroy them.

It was heart-shattering. 

Yuya had often travelled into the village in human form, buying goods and necessary wares from the street markets or druids. It had been nice, even if he did have to wear a heavy cloak to conceal himself for the majority of the time. The people of the village had given him a dew cautionary glances but that was more at the fact that a stranger was paying with solid gold Dracoins, an old but still valid currency, as well as being very, very valuable. 

Somedays it had hurt, other days it didn’t. They didn’t know who he was, they didn’t know _what_ he was. What he was to them. He was just another face that popped up every now and then, then disappeared. 

Only the druids knew, only the wise sages that ran the town as elders. What the people didn’t know was that they were Zarc’s councillors, they didn’t run the kingdom. They just pretended to while they conducted Zarc’s instructions. Nobody knew that the castle in the mountain was occupied, they couldn’t know. If they did Zarc and Yuya would have been compromised and thrown from their own kingdom, leaving the druids without a master and the people without a leader. 

Yuya sighed, a normal life, where people could look at him and not run for the hills in fear of their lives. That’s all he had ever wanted, but the longer dragons were considered a national threat. The more that chance slipped away. 

So for the moment, Yuya sat and listened as his friends talked of their lives outside judgement, fear and hatred. And Yuya smiled, glad that they at least had been able to live.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuya stood outside, looking up at the stars. It was a nice night, warm even and the sky was clear. It was the perfect flying weather, with a slight breeze coming in from the east. 

He looked back over his shoulder, no one was around, the other three boys had been asleep for almost four hours now. 

Despite what Yuto and his dad had said, he needed to stretch. He looked up to the canopies of the trees, they were thick and broad. Perfect for hiding if he needed to. They were isolated too, Yugo and said they were about sixty kilometres from the nearest township. Even so Yuya listened intently, he wanted to make absolutely sure that he was alone before he switched. 

Yuya let his eyes revert first, sighing in small relief as the woods became brighter, like they were bathed in moonlight. He was just going to walk to the next tree line when the zipping sound from a tent caught his ear, stopping him dead to turn. 

Yuto emerged, rubbing his eyes and blinking as he looked over the clearing, seeing Yuya he frowned, squinting before walking over. “What on earth are you still doing up?” 

Yuya felt a wave of relief crash into him, “Uh... nothing?” 

Yuto cocked his head, looking at him sceptically, “Oh sure, I believe that.” A mild flicker of surprise sprung across his face as he noticed Yuya’s eyes, then he scowled crossing his arms. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“What?” 

“You are not switching on this trip.” 

“Well why not?” Yuya argued irritably, “I need to stretch, I swear, full-length this time.” 

Yuto seemed shocked, “Wait the whole thing? You serious? Yuya are you crazy?” 

Yuya pouted, “Didn’t think so. Come on it’ll only be for a few minutes tops, I just need to stretch my wings a bit. Here.” He held he hand out to Yuto. “I’ll take you.” 

Yuto blinked at the hand then scowled, “What will happen if someone _sees_ you Yuya? You don’t know who else is in these woods with us. Full-length, I don’t think you’ll get off even lightly with that! What... what if Yugo or Yuri see you? Have you thought about that? Yugo’s a nice guy, but he’s also one of the biggest mouths in the year! And what about Yuri?”

Yuya sighed shoving his hands into his pockets, “It’ll be fine, I swear. Didn’t I promise you to take you flying one day? Well, I need to fly and you’re here so it’s your lucky day. I’ll move a few clearings over if that makes you feel better, they won’t be able to find us. I promise.” 

Yuto sighed and scratched the back of his head reluctantly, he didn’t like this. Yuya had been so careful before, but now Yuto knew he felt so much more assured. “Yuya...” He started but Yuya shook his head.

“Yuto please, I need to do this... I have been stuck on one end of my spectrum for months, do you have any idea what that’s like? I may have been able to relax slightly these past few weeks with you, but you have to know that staying human isn’t natural for me. I sometimes have to switch to the other end as well.” 

“I do understand Yuya. I do, maybe not on a first-hand experience kind of deal, but as your friend I want to protect you as well! This just isn’t a great idea...” 

“When else will I get a chance like this Yuto? Dragonheart has already instated the curfew after my slip up and I can’t go back into those woods again—”

“Maybe wait until summer break? Then you can go home and—”

“That’s still months away, I can’t do that!” 

Yuto sighed, Yuya was looking at him so earnestly. Glancing back over his shoulder at Yugo and Yuri’s tent he gave a half-hearted shrug. “Fine then, quickly though Yuya. Make it quick. And...” Yuto grinned, “I would love to fly with you, if you’ll let me.” 

Yuya beamed brighter than the sun as he took his friend’s hand, pulling him through the undergrowth. 

Yuto couldn’t see a thing in the dark but Yuya seemed to be able to guide them through the trees perfectly, his eyes fixed on the ground ahead. After about fifteen minutes of walking they reached a clearing, the moon shining down and bathing the grass with a silver sheen. 

Yuya let go of Yuto’s hand and strolled into the middle of the clearing, scanning the tree line for signs of movement, his ears open to any noise the surrounding forest might make. When he was satisfied he looked back over to Yuto with a grin. “This might seem a little... well strange... I’ve never really done this in front of someone before.” 

Yuto shrugged, beating back the gulp that forced its way up his throat. “I can look away if that’s easier.” 

Yuya hesitated then nodded slowly, “That... That might be best...”

Yuto nodded, turning his back to his friend, he didn’t like this, it made him uncomfortable. Yuya was talking about a full-dragon... full-size...

Yuya removed his shoes and his shirt, thought about his trousers then decided against it. Wrapping them up in a small bundle he turned looking at Yuto’s back. He trusted him, he trusted him enough to switch in front of him before, this was just the nest step. Yuto would understand. 

Yuya closed his eyes and switched. He let his horns and talons grown and his wings stretch. His tail curled around him and he smiled as the scales spread across his skin. Then he went further. 

Yuya sighed in small relief as his feet swelled, reforming into taloned paws, his tail grew longer as he himself grew taller, broader, the scales now covering every inch of his body, leaving no trace of human skin. He felt the bones in his arms pop and he bent over to stand on all-fours. Yuya moaned in mild discomfort as his jaw dislocated and lengthened his ears pressing flat against his skull. His horns grew longer and curled back from his forehead, fangs pushing past his lip as the rest of his teeth sharpened. 

Yuya stretched his paws with a grin, looking down with a small wave of vertigo as he adjusted to the new height difference between him and the ground. It always took him a moment going from one end to the other, but still he sighed his wings stretching up through the trees at their full-length for the first time in months. 

Yuya growled in happiness running his now-forked tongue across his teeth with a grin. Before giving a start as he remembered his friend. 

Now worried Yuya turned his head to Yuto. The half-elf was already facing him with wide eyes and Yuya instantly felt a stab of guilt. “Yuto?” He asked, the name coming out as half a hiss half a growl. 

Hearing his name the boy jumped, startling himself out of his trance. 

Yuto stared, he was well aware that it was rude, but he couldn’t help it. The dragon was magnificent to say the least... no not ‘the dragon’, Yuya. It was still Yuya. 

He was almost three times his normal size, with large white wings speckled with gold shimmering in the light. His scales were deep crimson, not the colour of blood, more a comforting apple red. The kind that promised warmth. There wasn’t a trace left of the human Yuya he knew. 

Yuto took a hesitant step forward, then another, then ran. Wrapping his arms around the width of Yuya’s front right paw, feeling the warm scales against his own skin. 

Yuya blinked, then leant down, nudging Yuto on the shoulder with the side of his head. Yuto looked up in surprise, his voice leaving him completely as he looked up into Yuya’s apologetic eyes, they were dichromatic, glimmering in the light, slitted but friendly and Yuto grinned. Catching Yuya by surprise. 

“Wow.” He smiled stepping back to look at his friend, “just... wow. I... I don’t know what to say...” 

A series of short, deep growls escalated from Yuya’s throat taking Yuto a second to realise he was laughing. Yuya nudged Yuto again then jerked his head in the direction of his back. Yuto felt his eyes widen. 

“You serious? You want me to ride you?” 

Yuya laughed again then picked him up, gently holding the back of his t-shirt between his teeth. Yuto yelped as Yuya swung him up on to his back. 

Yuto blinked down off Yuya’s back then grinned even wider, putting his hands around Yuya’s neck, relaxing into the comforting warmth of his scales, causing Yuto’s skin to tingle. 

“Onward and upward I guess?” Yuto laughed, watching Yuya look back at him and grin. The rows of sharp teeth took Yuto aback for a moment before he grinned. “Let’s go!” 

Yuto shrieked as Yuya spread his wings and took off, soaring upwards into the sky. 

Yuto looked down with a small gulp as he saw the ground get smaller, the trees disappearing into specks before turning his attention to the sky and heard himself gasp. The stars were all around them, constellations and galaxies spread out like a map. Twinkling undisturbed like sparkling gems in a sea of black. 

Yuto laughed and Yuya smiled at the sound, with a beat of his wings he looped up and over causing Yuto to shriek and cling to his friend before resuming his laughter. Yuya smiled and performed a slow-roll streaking across the sky.

A cloud rose up to meet them and Yuya flew through it, Yuto giggled feeling the water droplets splash against his skin with a laugh as they emerged on the other side, completely drenched. 

Yuya increased his speed and Yuto felt himself drying in the cold breeze, his hair plastered back his lavender bangs flicking him in the eyes as he laughed. 

Yuya flew up and over again in a perfect loop before swooping to the side, streaking upwards letting Yuto reach up and touch a high cloud before diving back down, the ground and trees rushing to meet them. Yuya spread his wings again and caught the wind diving to the side and swinging back up above the cloud cover as Yuto gave a whoop of delight.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about one o’clock when Yugo felt the tugging. He whimpered in his sleeping bag turning over before realising that it was fruitless and he’d be better off just getting up.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, pressing his palms into his eyes with a groan. Yuri slept peacefully next to him and Yugo frowned looking down at his palms. Then gave a low curse. 

Stumbling outside his hands went to his head, looking up through the trees at the moon. He hadn’t counted for this, it was full.

The tugging increased and Yugo growled as his ears changed shape. He groaned and fell on his back not needing to check to know that a fluffy tail had already occupied the lower half of his back. He always hated it when his body was forced to change. Not because he didn’t like being a wolf, but just because it was so uncomfortable and annoying that he didn’t have control on when he had to change.

Lying on his back, looking at the sky Yugo raised his hands in front of his eyes sighing at the fur that already covered them and the sharpened claws on his ends of his fingers. Yugo lay there in the moonlight and just let it happen, he wasn’t in the mood so he might as well just endure it. His spine cracked and he sighed turning onto his stomach with a bored growl. 

It took about two minutes before Yugo could feel comfortable again, sitting back on his haunches he let his tongue loll between his sharpened teeth. God this was annoying. He stood on all fours and shook himself, growling as he noticed he hadn’t bothered to take off his pyjamas. Clothes meant for the frame of a human really didn’t help him when he was a dog. He stretched back, paws out front with a whimper then let out a howl. 

The sound of a zip caused him to grimace as he turned to see Yuri’s smug look. “Well well, look who didn’t plan.”

“Oh just shut up.” Yugo growled through a bark, his voice at least four times deeper than usual, “This isn’t my fault.” 

“Mm, sure. Now do you want a dog treat? A scratch behind the ears?” 

“Oh haha,” Yugo glared, he didn’t want to admit that a good scratch would be amazing. He stopped, turning his head towards Yuya and Yuto’s tent, and Yuri frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Yugo held up a paw to silence him, sniffing the air. Something was different, there was a new scent on the air, something he wasn’t used to. Frowning, Yugo padded over to the other tent, pulling back the flap with a paw and peering inside. 

Yuya and Yuto were gone. 

Alarm instantly sparked in his chest and he whirled, sniffing the ground. 

“What the hell is wrong Fusion?” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms across his button-up flannel pyjamas. 

“They’re gone.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he ran over, peering inside the tent with a curse. “What the hell are they doing up at this time of night?” 

“I don’t know! I’m trying to pick them up.... There!” Yugo suddenly bounded into the trees leaving Yuri alone. 

“Great! Just fabulous. Thanks a lot wolf-boy!” Yuri shouted back into the trees, moments later Yugo’s fluffy head poked out from around a tree, yellow eyes glowering. 

“You coming or what?” 

Yuri looked around the clearing, better follow than be stuck alone in a creepy forest in the middle of the night. Shrugging Yuri ran to catch up as Yugo led the way, stopping every few moments to sniff the air then take off again.

Grumbling Yuri followed wrapping his arms around him as they stalked through the undergrowth. God he really wanted his dressing gown, his fluffy pink slippers were already dusted with dirt and he desperately wanted a shower. 

They came to a clearing and Yugo stopped frowning. “They should be here. This is where Yuto’s trail ends.”

“What about Yuya’s?” Yuri asked, a small stab of panic rising in his chest for the boy that had shown him true friendship. 

“I... I can’t find him...” Yugo whispered, “His scent... it changed...” 

“How in every layer of hell do you figure that?!”

“I don’t know Yuri! One minute I was tracking both of them, then Yuto’s trail ends and Yuya’s disappears under something else!” 

Yuri felt the colour drain out of his face, “You don’t think they were attacked were they?!” Yugo said nothing, and Yuri took a step back, “Oh god... we’re all going to die... whatever ate Yuya and Yuto will come back for us...” 

“Are you always like this? Really? Please, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I liked sarcastic, smug Yuri a lot better than screaming, girl Yuri.” 

“But what happened then?! What other conclusion could you possibly draw from that kind of evidence?” 

“For the love of Christ Yuri! Shut the hell up!” 

“Why?! These might be my last words! You’ll want to hear these so you can engrave them on my jewel-encrusted headstone!”

“I said shut up! I hear something!” 

“This is it. I’m dead. I let a bunch of morons drag me to the woods only for me to get brutally murdered Blair Witch style!” 

“SHUT UP!” Yugo growled walking over and smacking Yuri across the face with a paw. Yuri looked stunned, glaring down at the blue fur and yellow eyes of his roommate. 

Then Yuri heard it too a beating, like wings. He frowned looking up as the tops of the trees started moving wildly in a sudden strong wind. 

Yugo and Yuri stared in horror and fear as a great red dragon touched down in front of them, strong wings guiding it down before its paws touched the ground with barely a thud. 

Yugo leapt into Yuri’s arms claws digging into his shoulder, Yuri would have found it amusing if he wasn’t locked in place. Adrenaline pumping through him. Thankfully the dragon hadn’t looked their way yet, they still had time to escape. If his legs would work. 

The dragon’s wings stopped beating and Yuri stiffened this was it. But instead of a roar he heard a cheer. Frowning he looked up as the dragon reached its long neck to its back and plucked something off, it was humanoid and Yuri felt his heart stop dead in his chest. But the figure jumped to the ground and laughed, grinning broadly. 

Even in the faint moonlight Yuri could make out the lavender and black spiked hair and his frown deepened. The dragon started chuckling and Yuri couldn’t help it, he screamed panic rising in his chest.

“Yuto! Get away from it!” 

Yuto and the dragon stiffened and turned, seeing Yuri and Yugo on the edge of the clearing. 

“Oh...” Yuto said, the colour draining from his face, “Well shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuya panicked and scurried back, almost tripping over his tail, Yuri and Yugo were looking at him with so much fear that Yuya almost cried. 

Yuto held up his hands turning back to his friend, “Shh no Yuya! Calm down!” 

Yuya whimpered but nodded, standing sheepishly behind Yuto and trying not to look in Yuri or Yugo’s eyes. 

“What are you doing Yuto! What...” Yugo was a wolf, no surprise really. The moon was full. Yuri was just staring. 

“It’s not what you think guys!” He shouted back. 

“What are we supposed to think exactly?!” Yugo let go of Yuri and fell to the floor staring at Yuya with wide eyes, “you’re standing next to a freaking dragon! A dragon Yoot! What the hell!” 

“Where’s Yuya!” Yuri suddenly shrieked, “What happened Yuto! Did the dragon eat him?”

Yuto and the dragon exchanged a look before bursting out laughing. 

“This isn’t a joke Kurosaki! What the hell is going on here?! You know about dragons as well as I do!” 

Yuto wiped his eyes and held up his hands, “I know this is weird and strange and you guys are confused. But Yuya isn’t a threat.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Yugo shrieked, “Yuya? Where is he?!” 

Yuto looked back at the dragon and it sighed and nodded, Yuri nodded back and took a deep breath. “That is Yuya.” 

“WHAT?!” Yuri and Yugo said in unison staring at the dragon in disbelief. “How?!” 

Yuto turned to the dragon, “I’m so sorry Yuya... I should have... I should have stopped you.” 

Yuya shook his head violently. 

Yuto sighed, “Just... revert okay? I’m sure it will all work out...” 

Yuya sighed again and did as Yuto asked. 

Yugo and Yuri watching in mild horror as the dragon shrunk and changed. The scales disappeared, the wings pulling tight against its back as slowly it reverted back. 

Yuya doubled over at the halfway mark, gasping and looking down at his hands. Feeling the cool breeze against his skin. He sighed relaxing into his natural form, wings shuddering. Reaching up a taloned hand he smiled at the feeling of his hair. Being a dragon took a lot more effort than a human. 

Yuto knelt beside his friend, placing a hand on Yuya’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry...”

Yuya looked up at him and shook his head again, “It’s okay. Really it is. You warned me before and I didn’t listen...” 

Yuto pulled his friend into a hug, whispering in his ear, “Maybe... maybe it’ll be best if you y’know... revert all the way back... just in case?” 

Yuya nodded and grimaced as his wings, tail and and horns receded. Collapsing with a sad smile. Two more people who he had stupidly let in on his secret. He closed his eyes, he really hoped Yuri and Yugo would be as good as Yuto and Yuzu were at keeping secrets. 

Yuri had no idea as to what to say to that. Neither did Yugo. They just stared at their friends, crouched in the grass before Yuto fetched Yuya his clothes. 

Shakily Yuya pulled them over his arms, the fabric covering up the last of the scales, then sheepishly he walked over. Yuri took an involuntary step back holding up a hand, mouth open but no sound came out. 

Yuya looked away, biting his bottom lip in annoyance. He looked sad. 

“I...” Yuya started, “I’m so sorry you had to see me like that... I... well... uh... I guess you know what I am now...” 

Yuya looked at them, tears shining in his eyes, “Please. Please, for me. Could... could you please not tell anyone about what I am? I’ll answer any questions you have for me, I promise. Just... please. Please, don’t let anyone know. You know what they could do to me, even though I’ve never done anything to them.”

“My race has always been the outcasts. The other races saw us as dangerous, murderous creatures... We’re not! I swear! I’m not and neither is my father! And yet...” Yuya’s lower lip trembled and he looked away, shutting his eyes against the onslaught of tears.

Yuto walked over and put a hand on Yuya’s shoulder, Yuya looked at him sadly, then turned sheepishly back to the two pairs of eyes staring at him, “Let me reintroduce myself. Properly this time.”

Yuya stuck out a hand to Yuri and gave a shaky smile. “My name is Yuya Sakaki, Dragon Prince of Falkirk. Son of his Royal Highness, the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, It’s nice to meet you. I’m a dragon.”


End file.
